Saving Me
by Mad Furry Cheshire Cat
Summary: Angel makes a new friend after spending years alientated and isolated, but can they save each other from their own insecurities? Angel/OFC Discontinued for now; if I receive reviews and messages regarding it, I may start uploading chapters again.
1. Normal

A/N: This is the first fanfiction that I've uploaded for a couple of years now. I'm keeping my fingers crossed and hoping this story will do well :) This song came into being through listening to the Nickelback song 'Savin' Me' which is a fantastic song! If you read this story and listen to the song, you'll understand what I mean.

I do realise that the main original character's name is not mentioned in this chapter, but I intended it to be that way. Enjoy!

_CHAPTER ONE: 'Normal'_

Warren Kenneth Worthington III, a winged mutant student who lived at the Xavier mansion, sat alone by the fountain one night. He picked up a brick and skimmed it across the flat water, watching ripples form and spread outwards.

The air was warm and sticky, making it impossible to sleep, unless you were Bobby Drake and could purposefully lower your body temperature. Why couldn't he have an ability like that? He could alter his bodily molecular structure but still look 'normal'. Most mutants didn't appear outwardly different, but a few had the misfortune of standing out and being ridiculed by an appearance-obsessed society where the media reigned supreme. In one way at least, Warren had been lucky- he could hide his wings- fold them down, strap them close to his body and wear a long, thick over jacket. But in the summer? Now, that WOULD stand out.

His flight that evening had been swift. Only lasting about half an hour. That was because his wings hurt like hell, constantly aching and even the joints clicked when he moved them backwards and forwards to stop them seizing up.

Today however had been one of the worst days of his life. His father, Warren Worthington Jr., owner of Worthington Industries, had been rushed to hospital from his office with a suspected heart attack. Too much stress! Managers and owners of companies tend to have more stress-related illnesses. That's because if something goes wrong within the corporation, the manager's ass gets it.

Warren dreaded stepping into his father's shoes: taking the blame, ensuring all profits tallied and attending non-stop board meetings concerning mergers, opposing companies and where the company is heading in the long run. He wanted none of that- just a happy, 'normal' life. But that was something he was destined to never be.

The word 'normal' was something that Warren had never known the meaning of. Dictionaries give you the meaning in black and white, but he wanted to be able to live the word, taste it and feel it.

Kurt Wagner had continuously told him that his mutation was a gift straight from God Himself; how could he want to destroy the wings of an angel and choose a mere mortal life? To many however, Warren wasn't seen as an angelic being- he was a freak!

Warren sighed for the thousandth time that night. The water was cool against his fingers as he washed them through the rippling water. It was so cold and refreshing.

"You alright?" a female voice came from behind. Warren spun around in the direction the voice was coming from. For a brief moment he felt amused by her appearance. She wore pyjama bottoms covered in cartoon cats, paired with a rainbow striped camisole. On her feet were black, multi-coloured starred pumps. Her long, black hair was tied back untidily into a ponytail.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied weakly, turning back to face the large lawn instead.

"You sure? You look down," she continued, sipping coffee from a white mug. "I was in my room and saw you sat out here, so I thought I'd come and say hello."

He glanced across at her almost sceptically and just watched her smile at him. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but there was no way he could put a name to her round, flushed face. Her face was cheerful looking and almost mischievous.

"Are we in the same classes? I know I've seen you around," Warren said finally, feeling that it was only polite that he speak. After all, she'd been kind enough to come out and speak to him in the first place.

"I think we do…," she began, looking upwards as she thought about it. "Mutant Biology and Ethics. I know I've seen you in there, definitely."

"Do you have them on a Monday and Wednesday?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"We're in the same classes then," he finished with a smile. "How long have you been here, then?" he asked, finally noticing that she had a strong British accent.

"About three weeks," she replied, sipping her coffee. "You?"

"Say two months, give or take a couple of weeks."

"Oh right. Cool."

Warren couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eye, trying not to let himself be noticed staring. She was a bigger built girl, certainly not fat, just rounded and carried extra weight. Colours, lots of them caught his eye. Around her right wrist were bracelets and beads which complimented the rings she wore on her hands, silver and gold glistening in the moonlight.

"You, er, like your jewellery then?" he asked, catching her off guard. Her eyes, pale blue and bright, widened over the top of her mug as she drank.

"Oh yeah, I do. I've always had a thing for bracelets. Don't ask me why, but I just love em'. I like the gem ones in particular caus' I like all that spiritual and mystical crap."

Warren turned so that he was looking straight at her. "Really? I suppose it _is_ interesting, but I've never really given it much thought. You get a load of those fake mediums on T.V, so they kinda put you off the idea of it being plausible," he explained.

"Yeah. You definitely have so many people making a complete mint out of the entire thing. My dad and brother are always going on about how they home in on people who are vulnerable because we all know you've got folks who want to contact their relatives."

"That's so true. When my mom died, my dad through that thing when he wanted to contact her. My uncle eventually talked him out of it, but the temptation is always there, the temptation to go beyond, you know?"

"Yeah. But you've also got the religious zealots who believe anything like that is evil. I like doing tarot readings, and the amount of people I've had who tell me it's a bad thing is unbelievable. How can looking at pictures on cards be considered evil? I think it's bloody ridiculous myself."

Warren remained quiet, listening to her speak and finding what she said truly intriguing. She'd just randomly come to say hello and made him feel normal. There's that word again- 'normal'. He knew very well that most of the school judged him as 'stuck up'. Being rich and heir to an industry worth billions of dollars usually makes lower class citizens judge harshly.

"So, what classes you got tomorrow?" she asked, her interest growing in the young, winged man.

"Erm," he began, sighing and batting his tired eyelids. "I've got a Danger Room session at ten and then Ethics in the afternoon."

"Oh right. I should see you in there then," she replied and then looked down a little embarrassed. The truth was that she, like him, had few friends. Just being able to sit with someone and have a chat made her feel a whole lot better and accepted. "I might go in in a bit and watch a DVD for a while. I just know I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"It's so hot. Having wings gives me insulation, which is good in the winter, but during the summer it's a bastard."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you do about clothes? Do you cut holes in the back?" she asked, moving along the side of the fountain a little and admiring the two feathered masses.

"Pretty much, yeah. Or I just cover them up all together using straps and putting my clothes on over the top. So, er, what is it that you can do?"

"Telekinesis. Boring really, and apparently one of the most common mutations," she said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "I don't like to think I'm common; I'm proud to be unique." She gave him a mischievous smile with that and giggled.

Warren sighed and began his reply. "Some days I'd love to be able to do everything as I wished, wear what I want and not worry what people think of me."

"You shouldn't give a toss what those idiots out there think of you. I've struggled to come to terms with that since I was about twelve, and it's not because I'm a mutant. Most people look at me and see a fat girl, but I'm more than that. I'm a person with feelings and it truly disgusts me when I see celebrities flashed everywhere because of their good looks. What happened to being intelligent or just being a good person?"

He didn't know how to answer that and instead remained quiet. This girl seemed so much like himself in the way she thought, but unlike him, she had the strength to stand up and voice those thoughts.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing that he'd gone quiet. "I go on sometimes, I know. Sorry."

"It's okay," he said suddenly, giving her a flash of a handsome smile. "You've been saying everything I've been thinking. So?" he began, getting up. "What movie were you thinking of watching?"

XxxxxxxxxX

Half an hour later and Warren was sat next to his new acquaintance while drinking hot chocolate and watching 'The Butterfly Effect'. Out of all the hundreds of movies he'd had both the fortune and misfortune of watching, this was one he'd failed to watch.

As they watched the film, Warren still couldn't work out exactly how he'd wound up here: in the living room at 2am, watching a movie with a girl. He noticed, however, that she'd glance across at a short interval and smile. It somehow soothed his nerves and made him feel more at ease with the world. In her eyes he could see nothing but sincerity and instantly he felt comfortable in her presence, unlike with so many other people he'd met over the last ten years.

"What the hell are you two doing up at this time o' night?" a gruff voice came, paired with a deep, throaty cough. Logan glared at the students through the murky darkness of the hallway and proceeded to step through into the living room where he took a seat in the nearest armchair. The taught leather creaked as his muscular body slid down into its awaiting comfort.

"Ain't you gonna answer my question?" he asked, leaning forward, staring at Warren for a second. The air had grown silent with only the dialogue drifting through the air from the playing DVD.

"It's hot and neither of us could sleep, so we opted to watch a movie," Warren replied defensively, watching the girl's reaction from the corner of his eye. "Why? Is there a problem, Logan?" he asked again, growing a little irritated by the older man's interruption and subsequent interrogation.

"No, but I don't want ya fallin' asleep in my class in the morning'," Logan replied sternly. "Anyway, I'll leave you and your friend to it." With those last words, Logan raised himself out of the comfort of the seat and was gone.

Once that Warren was sure that Logan was well out of vocal range he sighed and rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance and irritation. Then he leaned back into the couch, feeling his wings press into the back. This was partly why his wings were so damn annoying at the best of times. Most times he couldn't sit down properly or actually lean back comfortably without hurting his joints.

He continued watching the movie but was growing increasingly restless as his wing joints began aching. His body squirmed this way and that at his attempts to get relaxed and comfortable. But it just wasn't happening. Not tonight.

"Are you alright?" she asked, glancing across and raising a dark eyebrow questioningly as she noticed his body twitching. It looked almost as if he had a stray itch which he couldn't quite reach.

"Yeah," Warren half groaned, twisting his body from the waist up to his left, away from her. The pain was growing now in his right wing which was shoved up against the armrest of the couch. "Ahh," he grumbled, gritting his teeth, pissed off that for once his wings couldn't at least let him have a decent couple of hours with someone.

"Come here," she sighed and got up, walking around to where his right wing was pushed up against the fabric of the seat. Very gently, she slid the annoying limb out so it was resting over the armrest.

Warren tensed as he felt her hands touch the offending appendages. Then she went about making him more comfortable on the other side. Firstly, she pulled the cushion out from behind the wing and placed it on the floor, then she took the wing, draping it over the left armrest with accurate precision. "That better?" she asked.

"Yeah….but they're in your way now," he told her, giving her a look of guilt and sadness. For some reason unknown to him he already felt in some way attached to her. She'd helped him and offered comfort which most people would not allow themselves to give.

"I'm alright. I'll sit on the floor," she replied, beaming as she did so, although Warren noticed a small and stifled yawn as she got down. "Spread yourself out. I'm okay, love."

Warren smiled to himself and felt his wings ease. The tension was slowly dying away and letting his joints finally relax. He focussed on the movie but found that because he hadn't really been concentrating the last few minutes, his knowledge of the storyline had become somewhat blurred.

"You okay down there?" Warren asked, chuckling lightly as he watched the girl slump down against the edge of the couch. "You really don't have to sit down there, you know? There's plenty of room up here."

He noticed a gentle blush flourish against her pale skin. "I'll be fine," she replied, a little more stern than last time. With the tone of voice she'd just used he knew it was best not to push it. She obviously didn't want people keep fussing.

The movie went on for a good hour after that. Warren however was growing increasingly tired, especially after glancing at the grand father clock ticking away in the corner of the room. It's large pendulum swung back and forth, never faulting. _4am_. His eyes burned and his head was throbbing.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to get going to bed now. I have a class at ten, and at this rate I'm not gonna be able to make it," he told her, smiling as he did so. A handsome smile beamed through the tired lines and bags forming under his bright eyes.

The young man stood up and stretched his body, wings included, yawning loudly as he did so. "Thanks for sitting with me tonight though. I really enjoyed it."

"No problem," she said, dragging herself up off the carpet and groaning. "I'm glad I can lie in in the morning," she announced as she ejected the movie from the DVD player.

"That's the good thing about Mondays, it's like an extra long weekend."

"Easy for some," Warren chuckled.

Together, they made their way down the intertwining hallways. "My room is down here," Warren said suddenly, breaking the silence that had accumulated.

"Oh right. Mine is just down this way," she replied, pointing to her right.

"Anyway…erm, goodnight." She smiled at him and then turned to walk away down the dimly lit corridor.

"Night," Warren replied quietly and smiled to himself.

The walk to his own room was swift and quiet, and once he shut the door, he placed his back against the door and smiled. After many years of wishing, he'd finally been given just one night at least to experience what it was like to feel normal.


	2. Conversational Lunch Break

A/N: I'm sorry that the first two chapters of this story are going slowly, but I'm building the foundations of the growing friendship between Warren and his new acquaintance. I can't just throw them both in at the deep end because that's not how stories are meant to be and not how life works. Please bare with me. It should get more exciting and upbeat during the next couple of chapters! And, I'm sorry about the title of this chapter- I really couldn't think of anything else :(

_CHAPTER TWO: Conversational Lunch break_

Rhianna groaned and tossed herself over fiercely, forcing her face back into the sweet-smelling pillow. That was one hell of a late night. Her eyes were stinging and her head banging as the bright sunlight shone in through the bedroom window straight down onto her face.

But the thought of the handsome guy she'd spent last night with watching a movie made her smile. For a few minutes she lay on her back, eyes closed and let the new memories swirl around her mind. Why had she told him she was telekinetic? Most people had seemed to hate the idea of her being empathic. What was so bad about being able to feel what others felt? That was it exactly! Most people hated feeling vulnerable and so their feelings are locked away. Sadness, guilt and all negative emotions are generally seen as a sign of weakness and if an empath knows you have negative emotions boiling inside you, they may take advantage of that.

Last night Rhianna had purposefully kept her empathic ability under control. There was something about that guy that she couldn't quite explain and her feelings churned as soon as she set eyes on him out in the courtyard. It puzzled her. She'd never felt anything like this before.

When her mutation first manifested, Rhianna went through stages of depression and had lingering headaches which no doctor could understand or diagnose the cause of. In her fourteenth year of life, she soon realised that she was letting other people's emotions become her own weakness. It even came to the stage where she had felt her own family's physical pain. Thankfully, now at the age of nineteen, Rhianna was able to block out unwanted feelings and attention. But even that had brought about its own set of consequences, including extreme headaches. These feelings still remained inside her subconscious, fighting to become free.

Kids ran down the hallways as Rhianna made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Well, not precisely breakfast at this point, more like early lunch. Their shouting and calling to each other rattled through her brain as her tired eyes batted fiercely against the bright autumn sun.

With a plate of hot buttered toast, Rhianna sat alone by the window in the main dining area which was slowly filling with students. Her eyes glued themselves to the lawns. She watched kids playing soccer on the lush, green grass and felt a twinge of sadness. In the three weeks she'd been here, very few people had made much effort to speak to her. Well, that was the way she perceived it. In actual fact, she didn't make much effort either.

With a gentle sigh, she leaned her hand against the side of her face and chewed her toast silently, wishing for someone to speak to her. It'd been this way a lot, her sitting alone and waiting for other people to talk to her. But why had she randomly gone out and spoke to that guy last night? Sure she'd seen him around in her classes, but had never spoke to him before that.

_I don't even know his name. How stupid is that? Talk to someone and I don't even know what their name is. _

Rhianna remained in the dining room for a good twenty minutes before leaving abruptly after returning her empty plate to the kitchen.

For once she was feeling her own emotions bring her down rather than someone else's. The loneliness she felt was her own and that deep, intense longing to find a friend was also, unfortunately, hers. The guy from last night was really the only person she had had a proper conversation with next to Storm, but that was only during her introductory tour of the school grounds.

Back in her room, Rhianna shut the door behind her, isolating herself into her own solitude, unhappiness and loneliness. Her family smiled from the framed photographs laid out on her desk, calling for their remembrance. It was at this moment in which she truly began to consider returning home on the next flight to England to their awaiting embrace. Their love was truly the only thing that kept her strong, but even that was beginning to diminish as she felt the strength slowly drip from her, like blood from a wound, dripping, beating the ground in rhythm with her heart.

Suddenly there was a gentle, yet powerful knock at her bedroom door. Rhianna knotted her eyebrows together and proceeded to answer the door with extreme caution. On a few occasions the simple-minded, idiotic boys who shared one of the upper level dorm rooms had knocked her door as a joke and run off, laughing incessantly as they went.

Rhianna groaned a little as she approached the door and then opened it, although she was extremely shocked when she saw the guy from last night standing the other side.

"Great. I got the right room," he chuckled. "I finished my Danger Room session early and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to take a walk or something?" he asked. She noticed that his eyes kept darting this way and that, not quite able to keep proper contact with hers.

A broad smile escaped her lips. "Yeah. Definitely," she replied happily.

_Oh yes! For once someone is bothering with me and top it he's a hunk. Go me. And he actually remembered where my room is. _

Rhianna stood still for a couple of seconds, growing nervous. Her fingers were entwined and she began to realise she was fidgeting. Sure, she was glad to have been asked to take a walk, but it really wasn't something she was particularly used to.

As she closed her door behind her, stepping out into the quiet corridor, she swallowed hard and let her gaze drift absently to the floor. It was through years of being rejected and no one bothering which had helped to fuel her inability to look people in the eyes when talking. Anyone suffering from insecurity knows how eventually it eats away at you, making your life an utter nightmare. The only peace you have is in your own company, and even then the loneliness becomes overwhelmingly unbearable.

Rhianna could feel his eyes on her as they walked steadily up the hallway, passing several of the kids on the way.

"I never realised until this morning, but you know, I don't even know your name," he said, turning and smiling politely.

She blushed, letting the blood generously brighten her cheeks. "Oh, erm, my name's Rhianna. You?"

"I'm Warren," he began, pushing his hands nervously into his pockets. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you," Rhianna replied politely, walking beside Warren. "It's Welsh apparently. I don't know. My mom and dad are weird at the best of times."

"Most parents are," Warren replied with a chuckle. "Well, at least their kids seem to think so." His mind was ablaze as he eagerly tried to think on what to say next.

_Just say something. Anything. Erm…homework. That's something. We can both talk about that. _

"Did you finish your homework for class this afternoon?" Warren asked out of the blue, secretly blushing. It was just something, anything to talk about. He'd thoroughly enjoyed chatting with her the night previously and had thought on it much during the course of the morning.

"Yeah. It took me ages though to find any stuff on the plans for the Mutant Registration Act though. I wrote tons on why it was planned and why it didn't go through, but it was finding stuff on the actual ins and outs of building the Act itself. I ended up having to surf the net which took me forever," Rhianna explained. "How did it go for you?"

"I did it in a couple of nights. If I'd have known, I could have helped."

Warren spent most of his time in and out of the library or surfing the net. He was known to all the teachers as a fantastic student and that effort was paying off. He knew though that if he had many friends, there was no way he'd spend as much time as he had been in the library. The guy was positively a hermit. In his classes he remained alone, only speaking occasionally to the teacher or Bobby Drake.

Once again, Rhianna was dressed what could only be described as 'unusually'. Warren was immediately drawn to her T-shirt which had a large picture of Jack Skellington and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas on it. Around her neck were brightly coloured beads which almost made Warren squint, wishing he hadn't have looked. Her wrists were full of bracelets. But…she obviously didn't care much.

As usual, the kids passing by would stare at Rhianna with her strange dress code. It embarrassed her, but lately she'd found herself able to push it to the back of her mind. In fact, she'd usually get a quick waft of their emotion, mirroring their current state of mind and it'd make her pity them. Most of the kids here were lonely too and depressed through being away from home. Kids combat their own insecurities by picking on someone else and staring at other people.

"You get used to the kids staring at you," Warren said suddenly after noticing a few stares which came Rhianna's way. "I had it really bad when I first came here, but now they take it for granted and just walk on by."

Rhianna just sighed and then looked up at Warren, once again silently appreciating his good looks. "I've always had it, Warren. The way I dress and because I'm not exactly slim."

"Oh come on," Warren almost hissed. "What's so great about that? Yeah, most guys _say_ they like slim girls, but in reality it doesn't quite work out like that."

"What about you? What do you like in a girl?" Rhianna asked defensively, placing her hands on her hips.

Warren's cheeks grew bright red. By now they had turned a corner and were heading towards the main doors which lead into the mansion. "I don't know really. Depends on the girl," he replied quickly.

_Oh, man. Why did she have to ask me that? 'I've never actually had a girlfriend before, so I have no idea what I look for in a girl. Yes, slim girls are nice'. How the HELL would that sound?_

That silence had seeped back into the conversation again and was beginning to make Warren feel increasingly uncomfortable, but was relieved when Rhianna spoke, breaking the silence.

"Did you enjoy the film last night?" she asked. "It's one of my favourites."

Warren didn't have the courage to say, 'Well, I didn't watch half of it because I was so tired and was more interested in the company.'

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty good," he replied, lying.

"My older sister recommended it to me. I loved it. It's just one of those films you watch and you think, 'God, that's so different'. Caus' there are loads of remakes coming out lately and it gets boring," Rhianna explained, finally feeling herself ease a little.

"I haven't been to the movies in like, forever," Warren told her. "Before I came here, I never had much time really. My dad always needed me at his office or I'd be in college." Then it finally hit him, again. His father was ill in hospital. By spending the evening with Rhianna, he'd forgot his worries about his father, which was all well and good, obviously, but it made him feel terrible as a son. "I've got to call the hospital later today," Warren blurted out, lowering his head. "My dad was rushed into the hospital yesterday after collapsing at work."

Rhianna suddenly felt a sense of guilt hit her. At first, she'd found it extremely difficult to distinguish her own emotions from someone else's, but was now quite a master at it. The only way she could ever describe it to people was that she felt like she was two people, herself and someone else hidden away who would feel the world's emotion.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, looking away from Warren as they walked on down the stone steps towards the fountain where they met the night previously.

"It's okay. I spent yesterday with him, but thankfully he's better now. I did ring this morning and the doctor told me he's got the start of Angina."

Together, Warren and Rhianna walked slowly across the lawns, watching the kids play games and discussing family. Warren had completely forgot his stomach which was now rumbling for food.

"Ah, my brother is an idiot at times, like all men," Rhianna began, giggling. "No offence. But I love him. Sometimes I look around and wonder exactly why I chose to move away. Maybe it was because I was so insecure with myself that I felt no one wanted me. I can look on that now though and I know my family love me. Being a mutant never made them love me any less. And for that, I'm _so_ thankful."

Warren swallowed hard and sighed. "I wish my family had been like that with me. Well, I only really have my dad. Mom died when I was younger, so that meant I just had dad. He always treated me differently after he found out," Warren explained, feeling himself fill up. "He saw my wings as being a disfigurement." Warren emphasised the word **disfigurement. **

Rhianna scoffed and pulled her face in disgust. "How the hell can you call _that _a disfigurement," she almost shouted, pointing at his wings with wide eyes and feeling nothing but awe when looking at them. "I'd be so proud to have them."

They walked a few more metres in silence before Warren opted to sit down for a while on a bench which was in a nice, shady, secluded area under a withering oak tree. He placed his hands on his thighs and lowered his head. "You know, a lot of people have told me that, but no one sees it through my eyes. Everyone thinks it must be so wonderful to fly and be called 'Angel'. For me, I really don't know what I think of that anymore."

"I can honestly say that I wouldn't mind that," Rhianna laughed, sitting beside him. Warren just smiled, enjoying the change of speaking to someone for more than five minutes.

The sun by now was high and bright, creating a gentle warmth. Thankfully it wasn't quite as warm as the day before. The weather forecasters had commented on how unusual the weather had been lately. It was now the end of September and the temperature was still reaching the highs of early summer.

"I really need to get some lunch," Warren announced, standing up. "I was in such a rush to get up this morning and forgot breakfast."

Rhianna couldn't help but laugh. "No wonder after last night. I still feel tired now. I'm wondering if I'm going to be able to keep my eyes open during this afternoon's lesson."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Warren and Rhianna sat at the furthest table, near the window chatting away again as they enjoyed their food.

"I did have some toast earlier, but I'd hardly call that filling," she said, biting into a chicken sandwich and revelling in the taste.

The main dining area was still full of students and the air ringing with echoes and mindless banter. Pieces of scrunched up paper flew through the air, one of which nearly hit Rhianna on the back of the head, causing her to turn around sharply in her seat.

"Sorry," one kid said shyly, hanging his head in shame. Five minutes later and he was back to his paper throwing tricks, oblivious to Storm who was standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"So why exactly did you want to move here?" Warren asked, full of interest while he absently chewed on a handful of fries. "Was it just because you're a mutant?"

"Well, not all that," she began, taking another bite of her sandwich and then proceeding to speak with her mouth still half full. "I just wanted to get away and see the world. Then I heard about this place and thought why not? At least here everyone is different, so I finally fit in somewhere, but at the moment that philosophy doesn't look all too promising."

Warren just laughed, finding her attitude towards life intriguing. He wished he could be more like that- laid back and just take an 'I don't care' approach to life.

It wasn't long before it was half past one and almost time to quickly collect homework and head to Mutant Ethics.

"Times does indeed fly when you're having fun," Rhianna said, grinning.


	3. Mutant Biology and a Trip to Starbucks

A/N: Again, a slow chapter, but I hope it's okay. My first chapters are very chatty because I want readers to get a good grasp of Rhianna's character, and my own interpretation of Angel. Please review!

_CHAPTER THREE: Mutant Biology and a Trip to Starbucks_

Students clambered to get in through the doors to Hank McCoy's Mutant Biology class. Hank just chuckled to himself, wondering if he'd ever seen his students this enthusiastic and eager to begin class. His tall, blue, hairy frame waited at the front of the room next to a desk, full of papers and pots of pens. The room was full of dark bookshelves containing science books and lines of tables which dominated the centre of the room.

Books and stationary clanked on the tables as everyone got themselves seated. A low rumble resounded around the room as students ranging from seventeen to twenty two chattered away. This was a class specially for older students and those eventually going into teaching.

Warren and Rhianna sat together near the back. "Oh, crap. Can I borrow a pen off you?" Rhianna asked, sighing and giving him an almost apologetic look. "I nearly over slept this morning and forgot any pens."

Warren smiled to himself as he felt into his shirt pocket, pulling out a gold plated fountain pen. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Nice pen," Rhianna giggled, inspecting the nib. "My parents would have to re- mortgage their house to get something like this."

After a short while, Rhianna began to sense a pair of eyes burning into the side of her head. Then she heard distinct chatter, talking about the way she was dressed. She could make out small sentences like 'Have you seen her shoes?' and 'Look at her T-shirt'.

"Excuse me!" Rhianna snapped, turning around abruptly and staring straight into the eyes of a young girl, not looking much older than about seventeen. Her eyes were dark and for a moment she was startled. "Have you got a problem?"

"Erm, no. I was just telling my friend how cool your clothes are," the girl replied. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Okay, sorry," Rhianna replied, lowering her voice and feeling herself blush. "I didn't mean to snap. I do apologise." In that moment she felt truly awful; the girl had only commented on how 'cool' Rhianna's outrageous clothes were, but she'd immediately jumped the gun, thinking that she was being nasty.

"It's alright," the girl replied, smiling. "I guess most of us get suspicious of people watching us. I understand. I'm Kitty," she continued, introducing herself and placing her elbows on the table, leaning over slightly towards Rhianna.

"I'm Rhianna."

"Nice name."

Rhianna just smiled and lowered her head. "I have a lot of people say that."

"But really, I love your clothes. Especially your boots. They're just like, wow," Kitty said, grinning from ear to ear and looking down at the thick leather boots Rhianna wore with metal plating in the heels.

Hank suddenly stood up, adjusting his gold framed spectacles and straightening his tie. "Good morning, class. Today we're going to continue on with where we left off last time. But at the end of the class, I'd like to introduce a new assignment for you." There was suddenly a round of groans from the group which Hank noticed. "Yes, yes, I know you all hate homework. But at least for this project you get to work in pairs. Although it does involves a presentation to the class." That made a new round of groans erupt from the class.

"I hate fucking presentations," Rhianna hissed to Warren under her breath.

"So, let's continue," Hank announced, walking to the board which was placed overhead at the front of the room.

Warren wrote plenty of notes in his finely laced handwriting, describing the stages of mutation and the eventual evolution. Now and again he would glance across at his new friend, watching her draw little doodles in the margin of her notebook, trying to look as though she was paying attention. That studious streak in Warren still won out. During his brief stint at boarding school, he kept his head down. Then whilst at college studying Business and Finance, he again kept his head down, did his work and graduated top of his class.

He glanced around the class, taking a temporary break for a moment to let the cramp in his right hand cease.

_Am I the oldest one in here? I've already graduated from college, yet I'm still expected to sit in classes here. Well, if it keeps a roof over my head then so be it. _

Rhianna kept her head low near the desk, drawing little vines and flowers up the left hand margin of her refill pad. The only writing on her page was 'Stages of Mutation: An Introduction'. After that, nothing. Hank's voice droned on through her skull, although not disrupting the tune playing in her head. That usually helped her keep out any intruding, unwanted emotions that happened to be floating about at the time. By now though a headache was beginning to make itself known in her left temple and behind her eye, making it hard to focus.

_Please not now. As if I'm not in enough pain as it is with my period. I hate my body. I just want to drag myself back to bed. That sounds nice. Cup of tea, iPod and lie in bed. _

"So, as for your projects, you have four weeks to complete a written essay and a spoken presentation in your pairs. I'd like you to use evolution as your basis," he explained, walking up and down between the aisles of desks and chairs. "Discuss Darwin's theory, evaluate it, describe our own mutation. Be creative."

"Now, creative I can do," Rhianna whispered to Warren, giggling. "Draw little beards and hats on the cells."

Warren desperately tried to stifle a laugh, but found that his lungs nearly exploded from his chest. Heads spun around as Warren let out a high pitched laugh.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Mr. Worthington?" Hank called. "You and Miss…I'm sorry, what's your name again?" he asked Rhianna.

"Rhianna Lewis," she replied quietly.

"Yes, Miss Lewis."

"No," Warren said in a matter-of-fact tone, holding his hand to his head, but still trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Good. Now in future let me do the talking during class. That _is _the way teachers work, I believe," Hank told them, with a hint of sarcasm in his usually mellow tone.

"Oooo, tetchy," Rhianna whispered again, watching Hank turn his back on the class and walk away. "Git!"

XxxxxxxxxX

That Wednesday afternoon was a free period for both Warren and Rhianna who straight after Mutant Biology went into the dining hall for lunch. Strangely enough they found themselves to be the first people seated.

"It's nice to come in here and not have all the usual racket going around your head," Rhianna commented as she tucked into her meal.

"Do you want to get started on the project this afternoon? We do have a free period now," Warren asked, biting into a sandwich. "The sooner we start, the better."

Rhianna just scoffed. "Nah, I was hoping to sleep this afternoon. I'm a dormouse really, so I need my shut eye. I'm joking. Well, to be fair, I just wanted to relax this afternoon, maybe even walk into town or something. We have four _whole_ weeks to get that done, so what's the rush?" Just after she said the last word, Rhianna noticed Warren's expression. His eyes widened and he stopped chewing, becoming glued into position.

"What?" she asked, putting her hand to her mouth. "I haven't drooled or anything, have I?"

"No, you're fine. I just…haven't been out really since getting here. Yeah, I've been out myself, on my own, but never with anyone else," he explained, feeling foolish and lowering his head.

"Hey, don't get down about it. I haven't either. Today can be our first day out in the real world with a friend, eh?" she asked, cheerfully.

The new friends ate their meals together, enjoying the company. Since their first meeting on Sunday night, outside by the fountain, Warren and Rhianna had seen each other every day. For the first time in his relatively short life, Warren felt at ease around someone. There was just something he felt within her that he already trusted after only knowing her three days.

"Yeah," Warren replied, smiling at her. His sad eyes finally held a small spark of hope, which had been up until this moment, lost.

"But…" Rhianna began again, smiling and rolling her eyes a little. "We can always take some paper with us and jot down ideas for the project if you really want to." And that was exactly what they did…

XxxxxxxX

The two friends walked side by side down the gravel pathway and out through the main gates of the Xavier mansion. Rhianna had strapped around her, from her left shoulder and down to her right hip, a black bag.

Rhianna glanced across at Warren as he walked, focussing on him intently and letting his emotion fill her to the core. The main feelings she could feel was happiness mingled with nervousness. She could see that he also felt uncomfortable physically. His eyebrows would furrow every now and again while his hand reached up to his neck, scratching viciously.

"Ahh," he groaned. "I've had my straps off now for a couple of months, but putting them back on again is murder. It's killing me."

"Shall we go back?" Rhianna offered, stopping in her tracks.

"I'll be alright in few minutes. Just not used to it."

It wasn't long until they reached the main town centre of Westchester. Rhianna's head turned left and then right, taking in the sights of the town.

"I just love shoppin'!" Rhianna giggled. "I'm a typical girl in that respect."

"Girls and your shopping," Warren chuckled. "Wanna go for a coffee? Starbucks is just down this way?" Warren pointed to his right in the vague direction of the small coffee shop which was just tucked out of visual range.

"Yeah. Okay. I like Starbucks."

Warren waited in line while Rhianna rushed off to grab a vacated table. Customers were milling around, chatting to one another. The air was thick with the smell of coffee and just tinged with the vague smell of cookies. One single table was indeed left, a table for two near the back of the shop.

Rhianna immediately noticed a round of stares come her way as she walked on past a group of college students. She slumped down quickly on an empty seat, tapping her fingertips against the freshly cleaned tabletop. Looking around, Rhianna started to once again feel homesick, remembering the times she'd visit her local Starbucks with her mom and dad or brother, Jonathan.

"Here you go," Warren said happily, placing the two drinks on the table, along with a small stack of stirrers, spoons and sugar sachets. He watched Rhianna take her medium sized mug of hot chocolate and begin to spoon off the thick cream topping.

With no word spoken, Rhianna reached into her bag and pulled out a Tigger notebook and pencil case, placing it on the table. Memories of her family were still churning in her mind as she wrote a quick title in her notebook. Sometimes at night she could still feel her brother who was actually her twin. Out of everyone, she shared the greatest bond with him. His mutation, however, had not come out until he reached his sixteenth year of life.

"Everything alright?" Warren asked, his voice tinged with concern as he lifted the mug to his lips, taking a generous sip of his latte.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about home again," she replied, not looking up, but instead doodling again in the back of her notebook. "I know it's sad and pathetic, but I just miss home all the time now I'm away."

"It's not pathetic at all. You and your family really seem to think the world of each other, so you're gonna miss them. I miss my dad and I haven't had the best of father-son relationships with him."

"It's weird because I miss my brother most of all. He's a mutant too, but he didn't want to accept it like I did. He got angry with me when he realised what he was because I found out earlier than he did. He seemed to think it was my fault, probably because we're twins and we're the only mutants, as far as I know, in the family."

"What's your brother's mutation?" Warren asked, growing interested again.

"Jonathan can control electrical currents. It was pretty funny because when he first found out we kept having power cuts. I'd be on my computer, he'd come in so I'd save quickly because I knew there was a pretty good chance my computer would shut down."

"What does he do now?" Warren asked again, taking another sip of his coffee.

"He moved in with his girlfriend just before I left which he was pretty happy about. I hate the bitch though. Ugh, she is so tarty and up herself. Always looks down her nose at me. Anyway," she said with a gentle cough. "The project."

"No, it's okay, really," Warren said, smiling and letting his hand reach over the table slightly. "I like hearing about you. You seem to have a cool family, and it makes me wonder exactly why you left."

"Okay." Rhianna breathed deeply and then looked down, rubbing her hands down her jeans. "You know how I told you I've got telekinesis? Well, that isn't exactly true. I'm….um….empathic."

Warren tensed a little, placing his mug back down and letting his fingers trace the growing circle of dried coffee around the base of the mug.

"You see, that's why I don't tell people. They hate me because of it and seem to think I know more about them then they do themselves. I only know how someone feels if I concentrate, but with my family, it was getting to the point where I was feeling _everything _all the time," she explained after noticing him tense.

"Can you, um, feel what I'm feeling right now?" Warren asked, looking up once and then letting his gaze drift straight back down to the table.

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry," Rhianna apologised, raising herself from her seat and grabbing her things. "I'll see you back at the school."


	4. The Return of a Familiar Face

A/N: I've introduced Marie (Rogue) and an old face to this chapter which I hope you enjoy. I think I'm on a roll with this story. I'm still going over in my head the exact plotlines, but most things come to me when I just start typing or writing on paper. In this chapter there is some bad language and angst. Please R & R. I'm only getting reviews from one person, so if this continues I might stop writing this. :( I really don't want to do that, but it seems as though this story is boring or at least not worth reviewing. Sad really considering the amount of time and effort people put into their work.

_CHAPTER FOUR: The Return of a Familiar Face_

Warren lay in bed that night, smiling at the ceiling as he watched the haunting shadows swirl around, creating all manner of strange shapes. His wings were spread out, hanging over the sides of the bed. Thankfully, everything was okay with Rhianna now. He thought back on her sudden choice at leaving Starbucks a couple of days ago.

_"I'll see you back at the school," she said sternly, grabbing all of her belongings. _

_Warren's head was spinning, not knowing what to do. "Please, don't. I'm sorry. It's just…I suppose I was a little surprised," he said, getting up, although nearly falling over the table leg in his eagerness to stop her leaving. _

_Rhianna stopped and turned back around, her blue eyes growing sad. "No, I'm sorry, Warren. I always run at the first sign of rejection and I shouldn't keep doing it. That's probably why I have no friends."_

_"You have me," Warren told her sheepishly. "We might have only known each other three days, but I think we get on pretty well."_

Suddenly a huge rumble of thunder racked through the air, making Warren jump. His heart beat faster and his whole body felt alight with that sudden rush of adrenaline. Closing his eyes, he sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. It was still pretty warm so he'd opted to sleep in just his underpants tonight, but even in just those he was hot and sticky.

The thought of now having a friend was enough to make him smile to himself once more. It was as if he was constantly smiling now and always walking down hallways to his classes with his head held high and his lips curled into a happy expression.

XxxxxxxxX

The next morning, and as usual, Warren met Rhianna for breakfast. Due to it being Friday, both students had agreed to go and see a film that very evening.

"I hope the Mystery Movie ain't crap," Rhianna said as she spooned a load of Corn Flakes into her mouth, crunching loudly. "Come on Pirates of the Caribbean!" she half cheered, raising her hand in the air enthusiastically and giggling.

"You're mad," Warren replied simply, but with a smile, and then took a bite of toast whilst reading the morning newspaper which had been left out in the kitchen.

"Madness runs in my family I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you, love."

"Anyway," Warren started, shoving part of a round of toast into his mouth. "I've gotta get to class. I'll meet you in your room at six."

Rhianna just laughed. "You're rich and you do that? The money certainly didn't buy you manners did it, _Angel_? I've never seen angels eat like that, I can tell you."

"But you love it," Warren chuckled. "And…when have you ever seen an angel?"

"I see them all the time. My personal one's called Sid."

Warren walked away down the corridor, laughing to himself at Rhianna. She had got to be the maddest person he had ever met, constantly joking about things, but whenever she joked, she never meant any harm.

Not watching where he was going, Warren suddenly felt his shoulder bump into someone. He looked up into the cold eyes of a young man who looked vaguely familiar to him. The man scowled at Warren.

"Sorry," Warren apologised.

"You will be, Bird boy," the guy spat and continued on up the hall, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets. Warren spun around and watched the guy go, noticing him fiddle with something around his wrist, concealed by long sleeves.

Taking the elevator down into the lower levels of the mansion, Warren still wondered who on earth that guy was. There was something about him: his face, voice, and the way he messed with that 'thing' on his wrist. Alcatraz. He was sure of it. That guy had been on Alcatraz when he'd flew over, saving his father from the Brotherhood.

"Okay, suit up, guys," Logan announced to the small class who had gathered in the metallic hallways outside the changing rooms. Warren walked into the men's room, following Bobby and Piotr.

Whilst getting undressed, Warren couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on between Piotr and Bobby in the corner. "Did you know that John's back? That guy really has some nerve walking back in here. And Storm lets him in? She's mad!" Bobby exclaimed, stepping into his black training boots and zipping up his leather jacket which had blue piping around the edges and a blue X above the waist.

_That's it! John Allerdyce. _Warren thought to himself. _The Pyro guy. That's him. _

XxxxxxxxxX

Rhianna sat alone in her physical exercise class that afternoon, seated at the end of a long bench. Storm was stood at the front of the gym, dressed in a grey tracksuit speaking to a couple of students who had gathered around her.

"Hey," a voice came, breaking Rhianna out of her day dreams. Upon further inspection, she glanced up to see a guy with light coloured, spiked hair grinning at her. "The name's Pyro." With his introduction, he added a flirtatious wink.

"Interesting name," Rhianna replied, looking up with a non-fussed expression on her face. "Let me guess, you do something with fire?"

Pyro sat beside her, edging across the bench slowly towards her. "Yeah, you're right there. I manipulate it."

Rhianna edged away as he came closer, growing a little uncomfortable. She could sense something about him but at the moment couldn't put her finger on it. Something wasn't right.

Pyro smiled and then chuckled. "I ain't gonna bite ya," he told her, giving her a flash of his white teeth.

"Oh, I dunno. Some men have a habit of doing that," Rhianna shot back and got up, walking across to where Kitty was standing. "Heya," she said happily, completely turning her back on Pyro, who had since sulked away.

"Hey," Kitty replied with a large smile. "Ready for some basketball?"

"I suppose so," Rhianna said coldly with a shrug of her shoulders. "Never been a big sporty person, although I did do some Martial Arts back home."

"Wow, cool. What did you do?" Kitty asked, folding her arms across her chest and smiling brightly.

"Tae Kwon Do," Rhianna answered. "I didn't get that far, but I'd love to carry on with something like that over here."

"I think Logan does self defence classes. You should ask him."

XxxxxxxxxX

At dinner, Rhianna sat with Kitty for a change, and during their meal they were joined by a young, dark haired young woman with two simple streaks of white hair framing her pretty face.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Rhianna. "You new here?"

"Yeah. I came about a month ago. I'm Rhianna, by the way."

The girl tensed suddenly, not quite knowing what to say. "I'm, um, R…Marie."

Over their meal, the three girls discussed their classes and Marie told Rhianna how she technically wasn't a mutant anymore. "Well, I got the cure, but Storm let me stay on here because I got nowhere else to stay."

Rhianna's eyes would every now and again glance over to the clock at the back of the room. She was meeting Warren in just under twenty minutes for their film. "I really have to go now. I'm meeting a friend in a bit and I need to get ready to go out," she announced suddenly, getting up from the table, holding an empty plate in her hands.

"Oh, okay, sure. It was nice to meet you," Marie told her, giving her a quick smile.

"See ya," Kitty chirped.

Rhianna walked slowly down the corridor once she'd taken her plate back to the kitchen. Her walk was purposefully slow as she smiled to herself, thanking whoever was up there that she'd finally made, at least, a couple of decent friends.

"Hey. Where you off to?" a male voice came form behind, causing her to spin on her heel and face the person following closely behind.

_Oh God, not YOU again! Don't you ever take a fuckin' hint?_

It was Pyro.

"I'm going back to my room if you must know because I'm going out tonight."

"Is Birdman treating you to a romantic dinner?" Pyro asked sarcastically, laughing as he did so.

"Excuse me?" Rhianna asked sharply, moving forward and staring into his eyes. "He has got a _proper_ name you know?" she hissed angrily.

"Warren Worthers or something like that, but I think Birdman suits the jerk better," Pyro retorted.

Rhianna found her self control snapping at this point as Pyro insulted her friend. "Are you jealous? Typical man, can't stand the competition, can you, _Pryo_! Now just fuck off and leave me alone, otherwise you'll be eating your next meal through a straw."

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi," Pyro shouted down the hall as Rhianna walked away briskly, seething with hot anger.

_Little bastard!_

A little while later and Rhianna had finally finished getting herself ready. She'd applied a little make up, put on her Converse shoes and changed into her wide legged jeans. Anger was still the primary emotion she felt as she rewound the memory in her mind, thinking back on the argument she'd had with Pyro in the corridor. She really couldn't understand what Warren had ever done to Pyro. There was just something evil about that guy, and she could sense it creeping from him every time he graced a room.

A loud knock came to the door. "Come in," Rhianna called, grabbing her mobile phone and purse from her desk.

Warren walked into the room, his face full of sadness. But that wasn't all. Rhianna could 'feel' the sadness mingled with embarrassment radiating from him in waves. "What's the matter?" she asked instantly.

"Nothing," Warren replied weakly, lowering his blonde head.

"No, Warren. Something is wrong with you. Tell me. Come on, come and sit down with me," she offered, touching his arm lightly. Warren merely sighed and took up her offer, lowering himself down onto her freshly made bed.

"I just found out that my dad isn't well again, then to top it, I walk down the corridor and get a mouthful of insults from that new guy. I've had it all day, him calling me 'Bird boy'."

On spur of the moment, Rhianna instinctively put her arm around Warren comfortingly. She felt him tense against her arm, but slowly he relaxed and eased himself against her, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment, the warmth and comfort.

"Be the bigger man, Warren. Hold your head high and rise above him," she advised.

"But I'm just sick of having people staring at me or insulting me all the time. What have I ever done to them?" he asked, feeling a lump rise in his throat. "I want to be normal, Rhianna. That's all I want."

"And what exactly is normal?" Rhianna snapped. "You are who you are and that is something that other people need to change for. _They_ should change in order to see the true beauty of what's inside you."

"Look at me though," Warren cried out, on the edge of tears. "I have WINGS for God's sake. People aren't meant to fly." He shook his head negatively as the words sprung from his mouth, strung together both angrily and sadly.

"But that doesn't mean you're any less of a person, don't you see that?" Rhianna insisted, tightening her arm around him. "Why are you letting this one arsehole get to you?"

"It's not just him. I've felt like this for years, ever since they first grew. I cut them off to get rid of them and they fucking grew back!" Warren growled. "Why me? Why have I got to live like this?"

"Do you enjoy flying?" Rhianna asked, moving away slightly to look into his pained eyes.

"You know I do. I love it."

"Then why do you want to give something up that allows you to do that? There are things I enjoy doing which other girls always thought I was weird for, but I'd never give them up. You truly have a gift, Warren. All of us do. We should be thankful. I never wanted my gift, but when I think about it, it helps me understand people, get close to them and want to help. I feel a bond, you know? But it's through ignorance and this constant need for perfection that drives people to hate us."

"Did you have the cure in England?" Warren asked, looking up slowly and swallowing hard, fighting away the lump.

"Yeah, we did. My brother contemplated getting it, but I never did. I am who I am at the end of the day, and I don't intend on changing that for anyone."

Rhianna crossed her arms and turned away, glancing out of the window, watching a flock of birds fly past against the slowly setting sun. In her heart of hearts, she knew how Warren was feeling, and that wasn't because she was empathic, it was because she'd felt like it herself. Never a day went past when she didn't wish she could look different and be accepted into social groups. But she took her stand and stood alone.

She turned slightly and looked at Warren, feeling herself grow saddened by his posture. His head was bent low, almost between his thighs and his hands were folded together in his lap. Why did he give up so easily? This advice she was handing out to him was the exact same advice her family had given her time after time, constantly reminding her that she was who she was. If people don't like the true you, then why worry? They obviously weren't worth bothering with in the first place and would never make true friends.

Before they left that evening to catch the film, Rhianna stood beside Warren and took his hand gently in hers, growing ever nervous as she did so. "Don't change for anyone, Warren. You're perfect the way you are," she told him.

XxxxxxxxX

"Oh, please, no!" Rhianna cried out as the opening theme of Titanic began on the big screen. She sighed and looked downwards, already feeling herself blush at the thought of watching a romance film with her friend, who happened to be a good looking bloke. Fantastic!

Warren just shovelled a handful of popcorn into his mouth, not uttering a single word and internally preparing himself for the movie.

_I waste seventeen dollars on tickets for a romance movie that I've only ever watched once, and even then it made me sick. Now, I'm sat here with a girl and I've got to endure three hours of sickening mush. I am so dreading when he draws her and then when they have sex in the car. Please, I want the earth to open up and swallow me now. _

The film was slow, tedious and extremely uncomfortable to sit through. Most of the time Warren just did now know where to look and found himself purposefully avoiding eye contact with Rhianna. He was now conscious of the fact that his hands had grown sweaty and he badly needed the toilet.

He excused himself from her company nervously, and rushed off to find the men's toilets.

Whilst standing at the urinal, Warren pressed his head against the ceramic tiling, trying hard to push out those sexual and intimate scenes from his mind. The only problem he found himself having now was trying not to keep thinking of them involving Rhianna.


	5. I'll Always Be Here For You

A/N: To Miasen, Bladedanceruk and LawGrad07, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. This is for you!! ;)

_CHAPTER FIVE: "I'll Always Be Here For You"_

Warren and Rhianna laughed together as they half ran down the hallway towards the front door of the mansion, ready to head out and pick their Halloween costumes.

Flyers and posters had been pinned up around the school on the notice boards advertising the up and coming Halloween party down at the local town hall. Logan, Storm and Hank were also on the look out for any volunteers who wouldn't mind helping out with decorations and catering.

Warren revved the engine of his black Porsche, his pride and joy, reversing out of the garage which was filled with other cars and motorbikes. Rhianna, meanwhile, had buckled her seatbelt and leaned over to flick on the radio. Suddenly 'Sk8r Boi' by Avril Lavigne blasted from the speakers at top volume.

"Shit!" Rhianna cursed, quickly turning the dial to turn down the deafening volume of the upbeat music. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry. I've only got blood dripping from my ear drums. I'll live," Warren chuckled, keeping his eyes glued to the gravel pathway and steering his car out slowly.

As they drove down the highway, keeping to a steady speed, Warren would every now and again glance across at his friend, smiling as he did so. The last two weeks of his life had been wonderful on the whole, apart from the regular 'Birdman' and 'Bird boy' gags from Pyro. It really was getting old, but Warren did what Rhianna advised, rose above the asshole and got on with his life, being the better man. Never a day went by when he didn't see Rhianna, and for that he was extremely grateful.

As the radio blasted away, the music floating away into the brisk wind, Rhianna danced in her seat to a random piece of cheesy dance music. For once, she didn't have much of a problem truly expressing herself and jiggled away, thoroughly enjoying herself and revelling in Warren's laughter.

For a brief second Warren studied her face, noticing for once how pale her skin was and the small collection of freckles which were spread across her cheeks. Her long, dyed black hair was tied back into a loose plait. There was an innocence about her, an almost child-like innocence that usually made itself known when she blushed or laughed. Whenever she smiled, her entire face lit up, looking almost like a happy child's. He certainly wouldn't have considered her beautiful, but she had an air of elegance in her plain features.

"I was wondering. I was planning on visiting my dad next weekend, do you wanna come with me?" Warren asked suddenly.

Rhianna coughed, placing her hands on her lap and then replied, "Would your dad mind though? He hasn't been well and I don't want to just turn up on his doorstep and intrude."

"Of course not!" Warren exclaimed, laughing. "Would I have asked if he'd have minded? He's just taking a while off work, but I thought I'd go and see him."

"If neither of you mind then yeah, okay."

They both stepped out of the car once it was parked up. Warren put his keys into his jeans pocket and quickly took Rhianna's arm, quickening her pace to cross the busy street. On the corner was a large fancy dress shop that sold all kinds of costumes, from Halloween attire to film character costumes.

A small bell jingled on the door as they both stepped inside the tattered door. There was a musty smell in the air, mixed with just the slightest hint of something cooking. Rhianna began walking down the main aisle, looking across the racks of clothing.

"Warren, look at this!" she called, laughing to herself while brushing her hands down the sleeves of a child's Austin Powers suit. "Ahh, that's so funny. Can you imagine a little kid in that?"

"Can I help you two with anything?" a middle aged man asked, catching his breath as he ran out from a small stock room at the back of the shop. His small belly shot in and out as he breathed quickly. "I was just getting my dinner." His small, grey sweater looked far too small for him and rose upwards as he rushed out, showing a white T-shirt underneath.

"No, we're just looking, but thanks," Warren said politely, giving the man a kind smile. "Ugh, definitely not," Warren hissed, cringing as he looked at a set of monk's robes. Next to it was a nun's habit. "Oh look, definitely your style. Innocent and like a virgin," he chuckled, holding up the hanger to Rhianna.

"Shut it, Worthington, or I'm buying you _this_," she called back, holding up a hanger on which a set of white robes hung, complete with a golden halo and small, white wings.

Warren just laughed, knowing that only she was the only one who could crack a joke like that and not offend him. If anyone else so much as mentioned references to angels and it irritated him. But with Rhianna it just didn't bother him.

"Oooh, you're so evil," Warren cooed back, chuckling as he did so. "Hey, those little wings look better than mine!" With a big grin on his face, he continued looking through the stacks of clothes and checking the hangers. Nothing really appealed to him at the moment. Most of the costumes looked cheap and practically thrown together.

Rhianna flung piles of clothes aside, sighing and groaning as she placed more and more costumes on the 'reject' pile that she'd created. "This stuff is crap," she whispered to herself.

"You do realise that speaking to oneself is the first sign of madness," Warren said suddenly, appearing around the edge of a shelf, propping his arm on it in a 'cool' manner.

"Thank you for that observation, Sigmund," Rhianna told him, looking up as she crouched down, going through another pile of costumes, stacked tidily one on top of the other.

"Shall we just go? We can always go into the city on Saturday. I'm sure they've got a costume store there."

"I'm just thinking about the price. I don't have that much money really, and want to keep what I have in saving," Rhianna explained, sighing in disappointment. "No doubt it'll be really expensive in the city."

Warren walked to her, placing his hands comfortingly and reassuringly on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll treat you if you don't have enough."

"Oh no, please, I couldn't," she protested, furrowing her dark eyebrows.

"You're the only person I have, so why can't I treat you?" Warren asked warmly.

XxxxxxxxX

The next few days passed by quickly as volunteers began to pour in for the Halloween party. Both Warren and Rhianna agreed to help with decorations, while Bobby and Piotr decided on music. Marie and Kitty had arranged to help Storm and Kurt Wagner with catering.

One evening and Rhianna was busy typing up some notes she and Warren had written through the course of the day for their Evolution project for Hank. Her fingers typed away quickly as she watched the letters appear on the screen. In her ears she had her iPod earphones, which were playing songs by Disturbed and Rammstein. She'd given up playing it on her CD player after having numerous students tell her how rubbish it was. Grudgingly, she had agreed to turn it off, followed by cursing.

After a while of typing non stop, Rhianna stretched her tired legs and yawned, listening to the bones in her back and neck crack. She stood up, letting her body adjust and glanced out of the window, noticing a familiar figure glide through the skies. She smiled to herself and approached the window, placing her arms on the windowsill and watching him for a short period. He sure looked beautiful out there, gliding around under the moonlit sky which was full of sparkling stars. How much she wished in that moment he'd take her up with him, but she was scared. Scared that she'd be too heavy for him, and scared her body wouldn't take to it.

Tomorrow and she was joining Warren in New York City, enjoying a day of shopping for their Halloween costumes. She was partially looking forward to it, and a small part of her was dreading it. Lately, she'd been letting in more of Warren's emotions than she had been used to when she first met him. His pain was grinding her down, giving her sleepless nights and just generally making her feel uncomfortable, but she endured it, for him.

Just then, she heard a gentle tap come to her bedroom door. Rushing over, Rhianna opened the door, suddenly becoming conscious that she was dressed in her pyjamas. Oh well, as if no one had seen a set of Tweety Pie pyjamas before.

"Hey," Pyro's smooth voice came, paired with a smug look.

"How the hell did you find out where my bedroom is?" Rhianna asked sharply.

"I've seen your winged friend come down here, so I figured you were housed down here. I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but I wondered if you wanted to go to the Halloween party with me, as in like a date?"

Rhianna scoffed in Pyro's face, giving him a pissed off expression. "Do I really look _that_ stupid to you?"

"Why not?" he asked angrily. "Okay, I'm sorry I insulted your friend. I'm sorry, there, anything else?"

"Yes, kindly piss off," Rhianna shot back, closing the door swiftly and slamming it in his face.

"Is there a problem?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Rhianna could just make out the owner of the voice and smiled, quickly opening up the door again to greet him.

Warren smiled warmly at her as she opened the door, but immediately he turned back around, facing Pyro, who was fuming with hot anger. His gaze was glued to Warren and his lips pursed in pure hatred.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you? Drive around in your flash car, flirt with girls. You're nothing more than a goddamn winged freak!" Pyro growled.

"Whoa, hang on a minute, mate," Rhianna said sternly, grabbing the scruff of Pyro's shirt and staring at him intensely. "What has this man ever done to you?"

"Leave it, please," Warren protested, putting his hand on Rhianna's shoulder, trying to make her stop creating a scene out in the hallway.

"No, I won't stop, Warren. Tell me now, you little dip shit. What has Warren ever done to you?"

"Been a stuck up jerk for one," Pyro shot back coolly.

"And what are you? Do you think you're somehow better than him? Because I can tell you now, you arsehole, you're nothing compared to him and never will be." Rhianna found herself close to shouting, but restrained herself, keeping calm and dignified in the situation.

Pyro pulled himself from Rhianna's tight grasp, straightening his dark shirt and glaring in Warren's direction. "This ain't over, Bird boy," he threatened evilly.

Rhianna had had enough and pulled Pyro towards her, her hands firmly gripping his clothing, then swung him around, slamming him against the wall. His back hit the wall with a dull, sickening thud. "You leave him alone. You want him, you come through me! Understand? Now fuck off!" she growled, her voice full of venom and hatred for the man's very breath. And with that, she shoved him away violently.

Warren felt nothing but gratitude for what Rhianna had just done. She had displayed just how devoted she was to him, fighting for him and defending him. "Why did you do that?" he asked simply, his voice low and quiet.

Rhianna looked up at him, her pale blue eyes growing full with unshed tears. "I couldn't watch him insult you like that, Warren," she said, beginning to choke on a large, painful lump in her throat. "He…doesn't see what I see in you."

"I'm sorry," Warren whispered, hating himself so much for upsetting her. The one person who he had in his life and who wanted him, he went and upset them. That always seemed to be the way, you hurt the ones you love.

As Rhianna looked up into Warren's sad eyes she could feel all his pain spilling forth, filling her up, submerging her completely in a sea of emotion, strong and thrashing in powerful waves. Her breath caught tightly in her throat as she backed away, edging towards her doorway. It was becoming too much. Her bond with Warren was slowly taking its toll on her, eating away inside just as it had done with her family. Being close to anyone was literally killing her, but how could she back away from such a kind, gentle and beautiful soul? She found herself fighting the urge to brush her hand against his soft cheek, and just feel his skin against hers.

"Don't ever be sorry," she replied, turning her head slightly to a side, her lips quivering while she fought desperately to push away the impending tears. Warren knew now that underneath all her joking and childish antics, there was a free spirit, held down tightly by the pain of the world. Manacles of sadness, woe, sorrow and guilt kept her held down, unable to be truly free.

Inside her room a few moments later, Warren approached Rhianna, keeping his eyes glued to her solemn expression. On impulse, he moved forward and took her in his arms, feeling his heart beat wildly against his chest. But as her arms drew around him and she sighed, his heartbeat slowly grew steady.

"I'll always be here for you," she told him, resting her head against his shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxX

They both rose early the next morning, grabbing breakfast for around half seven, and then swiftly heading out of the mansion around eight.

"Storm asked me to grab the decorations while we're out today," Warren told Rhianna as they buckled up into the comfort of the expensive Porsche that Warren owned.

"It's only a week away now, isn't it?" she asked, fiddling with her shoulder bag.

"Yeah. It's next Friday."

"I'm partly dreading it because that Pyro bloke asked me to go with him as a date. That's what he was doing outside my room last night," Rhianna explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Warren felt a little jolt of jealousy somehow at that. Pyro taking Rhianna as a date?

_The goddamn nerve of that prick! Oh, man, how jealous does that sound? I shouldn't be thinking this, she's my friend. But she's a girl. Quite a pretty one at that, a damn good friend…so…I dunno. This is confusing me. _

His thoughts were spinning with the thought of Pyro taking Rhianna as a date. He knew full well she wasn't interested in the guy, but what if things _did_ go somewhere?

_Come on, Worthington, not after the way she went at him last night. She positively loathes the guy. I really don't know what I'd do though if she somehow ended up with him. She's my best friend, yet she dates someone who constantly insults me. I doubt she'd do that to me. Why am I worrying about this? She won't date him. _

The journey into NYC was fairly swift as Warren, thankfully, didn't hit much traffic. To say it was a Saturday morning, he was quite surprised. The highways weren't too busy. Warren began to grow a little concerned, noticing that Rhianna had been quiet for much of the journey, only really speaking about Pyro and then offering him a piece of gum.

Rhianna put her hand to her face, watching the scenery speed on by through the closed window. Mentioning Pyro, she noticed, had made Warren uncomfortable. She felt it immediately after the words slipped from her tongue. Jealousy had been in there somewhere, only minor, but she'd certainly picked up on it.

_Why is he jealous? Does he think I'm friends with Pyro or something? Maybe he fancies me. Nah, I doubt that. Look at me. He could have any girl he likes and chooses me? Pfft! Yeah, right. _

Once the car was parked snugly between a Mercedes and a Jeep, Rhianna stepped out quickly, shutting the car door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Warren asked, putting his hands into his jeans pockets. "You've been quiet all the way here. And that's just not like you." His expression was one of concern as they walked together for a short distance, heading out of the empty parking lot.

Rhianna's dark head remained low as she spoke. "You probably wouldn't understand, Warren. And if I told you, I don't want to hurt you or make you feel guilty."

"Why guilty? Come on, tell me," he insisted, although gently, whilst placing his hand against the small of her back in a soothing manner.

One single sigh came from Rhianna's lips as she began to answer. "I know how upset you've been lately, and I…I've been feeling it. At night I can't sleep because I can feel your pain. It's just getting to me, and I can't fight it away."

Warren stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at her. "I'll back away from you and leave you in peace. Don't think I'm selfish enough to carry on being your friend and I know how much it's hurting you."

"No, please," she almost begged, her arm shooting out so her hand was gripping his arm. "You've made me so happy these last few weeks, Warren, and you've grown to mean so much to me. This is who and what I am. I feel people's emotions who I get close to, but I don't want you…I don't want my life to go on without you in it." With that, she looked away, blushing brightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No," Warren said quickly. "Don't say that. I feel the same way. I'm just so glad that you've said what I was thinking."

The day passed quickly as Rhianna felt herself elate, mirroring her friend's current emotion. Shopping for her had never been so much fun. Finally, she could spend time with a friend, be herself and just let her spirit soar.

The city was buzzing with activity as residents of the place and tourists flocked the streets: shopping, eating out, seeing the sights, or whatever took their fancy. Most of the time, Warren and Rhianna remained arm in arm, laughing and joking together. Not many of the shops remained unvisited.

Rhianna had never seen such wonderful sights: huge, towering buildings, traffic jams that were bumper to bumper for miles down the main high streets and such large crowds. London had been a spectacular place to visit and wonder around, but New York City was even more grand.

The air seemed much cooler here than it did down in Westchester, which was only about forty five minutes out of the main city. That long lasting summer seemed to have been upstaged by the slight bitter tinge to the wind, which swirled around, urging people to pull up their coats against their necks and keep their hands securely in their pockets.

That afternoon, in a food court, Warren and Rhianna sat opposite each other, eating a quick snack before heading off for more window shopping. Warren lifted his large cup, sucking gently on the straw as he watched Rhianna pick out her new CD.

"I shouldn't have brought this" she mumbled, grabbing the plastic box and reading the cover. It was a three disk set of the complete works of Metallica. "I hate it when the stickers leave horrible marks on the box," she said again, peeling the price sticker off the box.

"It wasn't bad though for twenty five dollars," Warren told her, still sucking on his straw, enjoying his drink. "We still haven't got our costumes yet, you know?"


	6. Halloween Fiasco

A/N: Angel in this chapter comes from watching 3:10 to Yuma, hahaha. You can probably already guess what's going to happen, but I thought I'd let you know whether this certain idea came from. ;)

_CHAPTER SIX: Halloween Fiasco_

After an entire five days of contemplation, visits to every costume store in the local area, Warren and Rhianna had finally chosen their attire for the special Halloween party.

All the older students had spent the day up at the local town hall setting up DJ equipment, decorating the huge, gymnasium-like room and making sure all the tables and chairs were in the right places. The best time came when everyone was dismissed from classes early in order to grab dinner and then get ready.

Kids ran off up the hallways, shoving and pushing as soon as the classroom doors were opened. It were almost as if they were convicts who had finished a life sentence and this was the first time they had been allowed to view the light of day.

"Hey, hey. Steady!" Storm called as she made her way towards the main staircase with Kurt and Hank. Children ran at her from all directions. "Sometimes I wonder exactly how I got into this job," she mumbled to Hank who just chuckled dryly.

Rhianna giggled to herself as she applied the first piece of clothing that contributed to her costume for the evening which was a long sky blue dress with matching slip on shoes.

A knock came to the door just as she slipped the gown on around her shoulders. "Come in," she called to the door, already despising her body in such a piece of clothing.

Metallic clanking came through the door as a figure dressed in a cowboy outfit walked in, his head low and the matching black hat covering his face.

"Evening ma'am," a southern-drawled accent came.

"Oh my God!" Rhianna shouted excitedly, rushing across to him and laughing loudly. "It suits you. Where did you get those boots from?" she asked, looking down and laughing harder at the light brown, leather boots. "They even have spurs on them!"

Warren just grinned, feeling so happy with himself and revelling in the attention she was giving him. But slowly, his eyes drifted down Rhianna, focussing for a second on her chest. Then they moved elsewhere. He swallowed hard, trying to push any indecent thoughts from his mind.

_Oh God, she looks so pretty tonight. _

"You, um, you look stunning," he complemented, blushing a little as she did a dramatic twirl.

"I'd say the same for you, love, but that'd make you sound gay," Rhianna giggled, picking up a plastic tiara and placing it into her dark hair which hung loose down her back. "Could you help me with these?" she asked politely, picking up a pair of light, see through fairy wings.

Warren's hands shook as he picked up the wings and tacked them to the back of Rhianna's dress. A slight, sweet scent wafted up his nose, making him close his eyes for a second. She might have been his best friend, but she was still a girl at the end of the day and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't turn off that male instinct within him. Warren had reached his twenty second year six months previously, and he still hadn't shared physical intimacy with a woman before. It was a shameful secret that he kept held tight inside him. How could he share the ultimate in intimacy and bare all, quite literally, with a pair of wings that had a span of sixteen feet? The first impression everyone had of Warren when meeting him for the first time was 'good at flirting with girls' and 'gets plenty of bedroom action', but they couldn't be any further from the truth.

"Finished!" Rhianna cried out, enthusiastically and full of energy. On her desk was a small fairy wand with a plastic star positioned on top, which she picked up quickly. Then she spun around, trying to catch at glance at the back of her legs, checking the tights she'd put on. "I hope I haven't got holes in them already."

"No, you're fine," Warren told her, holding out his arm. "Ready for the ball milady?"

"I sure am, partner."

Groups of students walked down the main high street, giggling and chatting away to one another, being guided along by Logan, Storm and Hank. Most of the kids couldn't stop themselves laughing at the sight of Logan who was dressed in a white, sparkling Elvis Presley costume. Even Rhianna joined in with the hysterical laughter, soon causing Kitty and Marie to join in.

"Ah ha," Rhianna said loudly, impersonating Elvis and then falling into giggling fits. Logan just rolled his eyes and stormed away in front.

"Ya pissed him off real good there," Marie told Rhianna. Marie was dressed as a witch, wearing a long black dress and a pointed hat. Bobby walked beside her, hand in hand with her, dressed as a vampire in a black suit.

Somewhere from the back of the groups, Pyro emerged, dressed as Michael Myers from the Halloween series. He had his mask lifted up and smirked as he watched Rhianna walk beside Warren further in front.

_That jerk. Thinks he's way better than the likes of us mere mortals. _

Warren's spurs clanked on the sidewalk as he trod and the holsters secured to his belt, holding plastic pistols, smacked against his thighs with each step he took. Most of his costume were pieces of clothing that he'd brought from second-hand stores in town. Rhianna entwined her arm in his, feeling secure with him and protected even though she had, on many occasions, stated that just because she was female she didn't have to have male protection.

"Hey gorgeous," Pyro teased, gently brushing past Rhianna. "Can I have a dance with you later tonight?"

"Fuck off," Rhianna growled, turning herself away from the annoying man.

Pyro merely smirked, telling himself that he'd get her somehow. He glared at Warren evilly as he walked away up the street, remaining alone and silent.

All the students filed into the hall, pushing past one another in their excitement to get in. Rhianna merely sighed loudly and crossed her arms, tapping her foot in annoyance on the step.

"You're not going to get in any quicker no matter how hard you push," Storm called out, heading up to the front of the crowds. Her white hair was concealed beneath a braided wig. Around her eyes she had applied black eyeliner, thus giving her the look of an Egyptian queen, or more precisely, Cleopatra. She wore a long, golden dress that brushed across the cold ground.

Warren just smiled at Storm, finding her costume amusing more than anything as he walked on inside the old town hall, arm in arm with Rhianna. The air was warm and was tinged with a smell of must and damp. Obviously not many people had been in here of late, apart from those setting up earlier that day. The kids instantly shot off onto the main dance area. All of the walls had been generously decorated with Halloween banners and about a dozen pumpkins had been carved by the younger students, which had been placed out on the tables between the foods and drinks.

Piotr was standing at the back of the room, his face painted, giving him the look of a zombie. He began fiddling around with the lighting, making the bright overhead lights come on suddenly, full blast. Then the music began. His head bobbed up and down by the main stereo system as he got accustomed to his role as DJ for the evening. A song by Trivium played.

"Trust guys to choose this kind of music," Storm told Logan, placing her hands on her hips. "I made sure I slipped in some slow music."

Logan glanced across the small crowds and immediately grinned as he caught sight of Warren and Rhianna, once again, like always, side by side. "I'm kinda hoping Birdie hooks up with the Goth chick," he commented.

"Those pair are practically joined at the hip," Storm replied, smiling. "But they do seem perfect for each other…"

People drank, ate, danced, laughed and even sang. A group of young boys had all gathered together on the stage, singing along to Bobby's Green Day CD. Girls congregated, giggling away, discussing who their favourite pin up of the month was. A whole range of strangely dressed people milled about, from vampires, witches, zombies and ghosts, to a cowboy, fairies, Elvis Presley and Cleopatra. There was even a group who permanently remained by the candy bowls all evening, sneaking pieces of candy into the available pockets at regular intervals.

Marie, Kitty (who was dressed as a pirate lass) and Rhianna had since headed to the dance floor and were head banging away with a group of boys, all intent on being the next generation of rock stars.

Warren remained at the side of the room, drinking from a glass and watching in amusement as his friend swung her head around at strange angles and pretended to be trashing out power chords on a guitar. Pyro's evil glare remained fixed on Warren as he walked around the edge of the room, dodging gyrating bodies.

Piotr had since began the changing lights. Blue, red, yellow, green, swirled around the dance floor, illuminating everyone. He grinned broadly, thoroughly enjoying himself with Bobby by his side, choosing the music.

After a while, Rhianna began to feel faint, a headache building in her temples. This usually happened when she was in a crowded room. The emotion twirling around her became too much. She couldn't block it all out forever.

"I'm just going to go outside for a bit, okay?" she called over the blasting music to Marie who just gave her the thumbs up and continued on dancing. Rhianna excused herself through the crowds, searching for Warren. Her eyes darted this way and that, silently targeting each person in turn before she finally found him, still at the side of the room.

"You can come and dance with us, you know?" she told him, smiling and touching his arm affectionately. "I'm just going outside for a bit. My head is killing me."

"Come on then. I'll come out with you," Warren replied and together he and his best friend walked out the main doors and down the stone steps. They stood on a small patch of lawn just to the side of the hall, next to the parking lot.

Rhianna looked at Warren while he stood still, his head low. She'd always found him attractive since she first met him, but now that she had seen past just his looks, she saw a kind soul. Her feelings began to stir as his gaze met hers. Something strange was shooting through her body, a slightly familiar feeling, but she couldn't quite understand it.

"You enjoying the party?" Warren asked, aware of the faint music wafting their way. "You seemed to be from where I was standing." All night he'd had his eyes on her, almost mesmerised by the way she was dressed. It somehow brought out her true beauty, accenting her curvy figure.

_But she's my best friend. How can I fall for my best friend? It's possible though. People have done it before. If we did date, surely it'd cause things to be majorly different between us. Nothing would be the same anymore. _

Warren knew that something was developing inside him. He now loved being with Rhianna every minute of every day and hated being away from her. There was something with her that he had never shared with anyone before.

The hall door suddenly shut as someone exited the main dance floor area. Then a dry laugh followed as he caught sight of Rhianna and Warren. "The love birds strike again. Oh, sorry, Bird man, mind the pun. How you doing, sugar?" Pyro asked, smirking as he stepped behind Rhianna. Warren's blue eyes burned with hatred.

Pyro watched Rhianna tense as he glided around her, appreciating her slightly fuller figure. Suddenly, Rhianna felt his hands squeeze her backside sharply. "Get your dirty fucking hands OFF me!" Rhianna shouted, twisting herself away and rushing closer to Warren's side.

Warren had had enough of this guy and approached him, his lips pursed together and his hands tightened into fists. "Touch her again and you'll have me to contend with," Warren warned quietly, although his body language and the way he kept on walking closer stated otherwise.

"Like I can't take you on?" Pyro smirked.

"Want to try?" Warren asked sharply.

"Leave it, you two," Rhianna snapped, dragging at Warren's arm. "Just forget the arsehole and come back in."

"Ooo, little Worthington ready to fight now, is he?" Pyro cooed nastily.

The anger had become too much and Warren lunged at Pyro, dragging him by the scruff of his neck and slamming him down onto the grass. Rhianna, meanwhile, pulled at Warren, screaming for him to leave Pyro alone.

"Just LEAVE IT!" she called over and over.

The two men slung punches at each other and kicked out as they practically rolled around amongst the grass, fighting furiously. Rhianna legged it back inside, shouting out as soon as she managed to get back inside.

"Warren and Pyro are fighting outside!"

Logan's quick hearing heard her desperate calls over the loud music and as quick as a flash, he raced outside, despite being extremely restricted by his comical Elvis get up. He practically jumped down the entire flight of steps, heading over to the shouting, fighting men. The sound of punches was sickening.

"You two get up now!" Logan demanded, dragging each man by their necks. "What the _hell_ happened?" he growled angrily, his wig half hanging off by now which he just knocked off by pushing his head forwards.

Pyro's nose was streaming with blood and Warren's face was a mass of red marks, gradually forming into ugly bruises. They still continued to glare at one another as Logan held them apart. Students had congregated round the entrance to the hall, watching and gossiping.

Rhianna watched in both anger and guilt. This fight was her doing and she had no right to do this to Warren, her best friend. "They were fighting because of me," she called out, her head lowering. Then she darted away, tears beginning to stream down her flushed cheeks.

"Rhianna?" Storm called, forcing her way through the group of students taking up the entire front door. But it was no use, Rhianna had already cleared half a street, running away into the darkness.

"Let me go, Logan!" Warren commanded, struggling to be freed from the Wolverine's tight grasp. "I need to speak to her!"

"Not yet you ain't. You two are going to take a walk with me and tell me what the _fuck_ happened out here tonight. You are supposed to be grown men for _Gods' sake_, not damn kids!"

It was dark and growing cold, but Rhianna didn't care, she just ran. How could two men fight over her like that? She just couldn't fathom it out. Surely she wasn't worth all THAT? It was her own mind that told her that. Over the years, ridiculed, rejected and bullied, Rhianna had slowly grown to hate herself inside, making sure that any compliments she received were brushed off with a cold hand.

She seated herself on an old park bench, somewhere in the small town of Westchester and sobbed, hating herself so much.

_I want to go back home. I want to go back home. I need mom, I need dad, I need Jonathan. Please, I just want to see them again. Please, let me go home. _

Warren forced his way from Logan's grip, pulling off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the floor. Then he let his wings open and lifted himself upwards quickly, ascending into the sky, higher. His face was killing him, but he put that aside for now.

_I need to find her. Where is she?_

His mind was ablaze as he raced through the relatively clear skies, his sharp vision allowing him to home in on people walking by on the sidewalk. Gliding along, he soon saw a lone figure, hunched up on a bench. Then he heard the sobbing.

"Rhianna?" he asked quietly, landing gracefully behind her. She never turned. She'd heard him fly over, his wings flapping quietly and a gentle breeze brushing past her.

"Leave me alone," Rhianna snapped.

"Now, why would I do that?" Warren replied, stepping up behind her.

"Maybe because all I do is cause problems and make everyone feel uncomfortable."

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable. In fact-" he started, setting himself down next to her. "You make me the most comfortable I've been for a long time."

Rhianna glanced across, the breath almost catching in her throat as she saw him topless. He was extremely well toned, showing that he probably hit the local gym regularly. But in actual fact, it was through his mutation that he was so lean, muscular and toned.

"That fight was through me though," she said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes as if looking into his very soul.

"Okay, well look at how you defended me before? I was only doing what you did. You're my friend, and I'm not gonna let the guy get away with touching you up and making you feel uncomfortable. What kind of a friend would I be if I let that happen, huh?"

"You should have let it happen. I'm not worth bothering with."

"What happened to the happy and eccentric Rhianna I always see?" Warren asked, taking her hand in his. "Why does that shy away sometimes leaving you like this? I don't understand."

"I don't know! Maybe it's a defence mechanism for covering up how fucked up I am! Rhianna shouted.

"And you don't think I'm fucked up too?" Warren asked, edging closer and glaring into her eyes. "Why do you think I went for that goddamn cure? Oh, because it was a fun thing to do? No, because I know how being like we are can really screw with you."

"I'm going to walk back to the mansion. I'll speak to you in the morning," Rhianna said quietly, getting up and folding her arms.

Warren sighed loudly. "Suit yourself." He just couldn't focus at the moment and take her attitude. Rhianna wasn't entirely the happy and jokey girl she'd always come across as. It probably _was_ a defence mechanism as she said. He watched her walk away, leaving him to groan in pain as his face swelled.


	7. Your Pain is My Pain

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Your Pain is My Pain_

Warren and Pyro sat on beds situated opposite sides of the MedLab as Hank McCoy saw to their injuries, which consisted of a broken nose for Pyro and one black eye and plenty of facial bruises for Warren.

Pyro evilly lifted his middle finger in a rather rude gesture to Warren as Hank turned his back, leaning up to fetch swabs and anti septic cream from a cupboard. Warren just gritted his teeth, seething, and lowered his head, studying his mud-caked cowboy boots. All he could think about was Rhianna and how she'd wept earlier. He felt so intensely guilty for ruining such a fun evening and then upsetting her, but how could he stand by and watch her be taken advantage of by Pyro? The guy was just trouble and he'd already made up his mind that he was going to speak to Storm.

_Calls himself Pyro all the time; tells people that's his name. Asshole! _

Tension lingered in the air as Hank applied the cream to Warren's small cuts and bruises. The tension was so thick that it could have been easily cut in half with a knife. Pain shot through Warren's face as Hank's fingers, which were covered in latex gloves, smoothed the cream out across his skin. "I'm sorry, son," he said apologetically as Warren winced.

"Go on, press harder, let him have some pain," Pyro called from across the room, his voice echoing around the large room.

Hank shot around on his swivel seat. "That's _enough_!" he shouted. "If you continue on like this, then you can go elsewhere."

"Pfft! You don't have to tell me," Pyro hissed, kicking a trolley away with his foot. "I can clean myself up." And with that, he stormed out of the MedLab and off down the corridor.

Warren gave Hank a guilty look, smiling weakly. To say Hank McCoy was so large in size and was called 'Beast', he was such a gentle man. He was both gentle mannered and when treating people.

"What happened out there tonight?" Hank asked quietly, stepping back a little from Warren and crossing his arms across his chest. He was still dressed in a dinner suit after deciding to forget about 'dressing up'.

"He was coming onto my friend, and then touched her," Warren replied, groaning as he jumped down from the metal bed. His back and ribs were hurting tremendously. Aching seemed to be spreading into every small crevice of his body. "All he's done is flirt with her and call me stupid bird-related names. I honestly haven't done anything to him. But last night was just the last straw."

Hank handed Warren a small tub of painkillers from a medicine cabinet. "Take two up to four times a day," he instructed. "I'll have a word with Storm. In classes he disrupts everyone else. It's just not right what he's doing. But for what it's worth here, I think he is very jealous of you. You're with your friend most of the day and she seems to be someone he's pursuing. Maybe he thinks you're dating."

"He knows we aren't," Warren replied defensively. "The other day he was going on about me flirting with girls and having a flash car. But really, Hank, the whole flirting thing is bullshit."

Hank just smiled. "Warren, you're a handsome young man, you come from a well to do family. John assumes you date strings of women who are after your wealth."

"I wish I did, but that's not true. It's crap, and I just wish he'd leave us alone. Rhianna argued with me because she now blames herself for me getting hurt. And I'd hate to lose her. His shit is forcing us apart."

XxxxxxxX

Rhianna curled into a tight ball, covered with her bed sheets and listened to her iPod throw out music from Metallica. It had taken her over three hours to get all their songs recorded, converted and transferred to her iPod, but she now had their complete works at her fingertips.

_Tonight was perfect up until that bastard had to come along and spoil it. _

A way out of all this mess was what she wanted at the moment in time. To see her family again: her mom, dad, brother and sister. Her fingers slipped around her neck and felt the necklace her sister, Emily, had given her before leaving England. It was a simple gold necklace and on it hung a heart pendent, complete with one small diamond in the corner. Rhianna rolled over, looking through the weak light that the beside lamp gave out, and she stared at the photograph of her standing with her parents, brother and sister. One memory that came forth was the day when her parents announced that Emily was in fact adopted. Was this the cause of her sudden rush of emotions at the tender age of fourteen? Things certainly seemed that way. Headaches and depression set in shortly after that very day.

Then her thoughts turned to Warren. Even though they had only been friends for nearly a month now, Rhianna felt as if she had known him her entire life. Maybe they had known one another in a former life and then became parted. Something about him felt so right, as if the missing piece of a puzzle had been handed to her, slotting gently into place. But she could no longer deny the fact that she had feelings for him, feelings that shouldn't be there between 'just friends'. She no longer felt just a devotion to him, a deep bond, but she felt she needed him by her side and to be able to show him some kind of physical intimacy. Whenever he graced a doorway, her heart fluttered, sending a strange signal to her brain which made her feel somewhat on edge.

XxxxxxxX

The next morning, Warren emerged from bed relatively early, finding that he couldn't doze off. He'd been lying awake for over an hour that morning, waking around half six. Last night was still fresh in his mind, but thankfully those painkillers had worked wonders; his face still ached, but certainly didn't feel as painful as the night previously.

A shower soothed him wonderfully, letting his muscles relax as the hot water rained down on him. The water dripped off his wings, splashing down with the lather from the body wash he'd poured out onto his sponge. His hands washed the lather under his armpits and then down his chest, moving swiftly between his legs. But his mind would not switch off; all he could think about was Rhianna, her pale face haunting him and the sound of her sobs resounding in his head. The thought of her curvaceous figure so elegantly dressed was enough to make something stir, not only in his mind and heart, but further down his body. That manly urge was getting more and more hard to fight off, and by letting it win, he felt like an animal, only interested in primal instincts of sexual pleasure. She was far more than that, she was his friend; his best friend; his only friend…

Breakfast came and went, but Warren remained alone in the dining hall. His head kept on turning every few minutes, watching for Rhianna, but she never came. In the end, he left his breakfast, pushing the bowl of un eaten cereal away and made a trek to her room. The only sound in the hall was the swishing noise that his jeans made when his thighs pressed together. Everything seemed too quiet.

Warren knocked her door, waiting patiently outside her room. But there was no answer. Maybe she was still asleep and didn't wish to be disturbed? Feeling disappointed, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and created a text message.

_Hey. R u ok? Wanna do sumthin 2day? Pls talk 2 me. Warren xx _With that, he clicked 'send'. On second thoughts, that sounded a little clingy, 'Please talk to me'.

_Why did I have to go and put that? Now she'll think I'm a right jerk. _

XxxxxxX

The day passed slowly and not once did Warren see Rhianna. For most of the day he remained in his room, typing up the last notes for their Evolution project. Wednesday was their big day for the presentation. But he just couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tired. In the end, he slammed his notepad down on his desk, causing his pens to roll across the flat surface. He checked his cell phone once again- nothing. All that appeared on the screen was a blank background and the name of his service provider.

He just knew something was wrong somewhere. Rhianna had not been in the dining hall at breakfast and he hadn't seen her all day. Leaving his laptop running, Warren grabbed his zip up sweater, forcing it on around his shoulders, pulling it around his wings and buttoning up the sides. It had grown quite cool within the last few days, the temperature plummeting.

Warren tried her room again, knocking twice before he had any sort of response. He heard a distinct groan and shuffle from inside. Then the door opened slowly, creaking as it did so. Rhianna's head appeared, her hair slightly messy and dark bags under her usually bright eyes. She was dressed in a pale blue dressing gown and her eyes seemed to have lost that usual spark.

"Come in," she sighed, moving away to let him in.

Warren took notice of her bed, the dark blue bed sheets just shoved aside and on the floor was a pile of washing which still hadn't been folded. Her desk looked cluttered with notebooks and work books. It seemed a complete turn around from how her room was the night earlier.

"Did you get my text message?" Warren asked hopefully, standing next to her desk. A gentle breeze hit him the back of the neck. The red curtains blew outwards as the wind rushed in, freshening up the room.

Rhianna just slumped herself back down on her bed and picked out a piece of candy from a bag. "Yeah," she replied, her mouth full. She'd seen the bruising on Warren's face, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, knowing that she was the reason he was now looking like a human (well, mutant, technically he wasn't human!) punch bag.

"Why didn't you reply to it?" he asked, a little irritated by her uncaring attitude.

"Because I only got it about half an hour ago and thought it was pretty pointless," she replied, keeping her eyes locked on her lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face growing solemn and his voice becoming quiet. "I know you feel bad about last night, but why let that guy's shit come between us? He's not worth it. I thought our friendship meant something to you."

"It does, but last night….I felt the pain. I still feel it now. Your pain is my pain, Warren," she explained, her voice becoming almost a gentle whisper. "And I _caused _that."

Warren turned his back, crossing his arms and sighing. "I shouldn't make you feel it. It's selfish of me standing here and knowing you feel what I do. No friend should have to go through that."

"I'm used to it by now. Whenever my family were ill, I had those same symptoms. Why do you think I had depression? It's something I've got to live with."

"I can't be your friend knowing that I cause you to feel this. I'm sorry," he whispered, choking on unshed tears. "I'd rather be alone then make you sad."

Rhianna hung her head, feeling her own tears mingle with Warren's. His pain and sorrow mixed with hers, dissolving any happiness she had left within her body. "If that's what you want…," she started, but was cut off by Warren who shot back around on his heel.

"Of course I don't want it!" he snapped. "Why would I want to give up my best friend? The only friend I have." His head was by now only inches from hers as he looked down at her, being a few inches taller. "But I can't do this anymore. You feel what I do, and I can't stand to think you're burdened by that."

With no word spoken, Rhianna rushed into Warren's arms, pushing herself to his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Friends go through things together and I want to go through it with you."

XxxxxxX

The morning of the presentation came. Everyone was seated, and one by one, each pair took their turns. Rogue and Kitty were first up, followed by Piotr and Bobby, then Rhianna and Warren.

Rhianna felt her hands shake as Hank called out their names. "Warren Worthington and Rhianna Lewis."

"Oh God," she mumbled, getting up swiftly and following Warren, keeping her eyes on his wings which swayed from side to side gently as he walked. She could distinctly feel someone's cold stare burning into the back of her neck, instantly knowing who it was. It couldn't be anyone else but Pyro.

A projector had been set up at the very front of the class which shone onto a white screen. Warren placed his memory stick into the computer and began opening the necessary documents to present to the class.

Rhianna stood in front of the teacher's desk, holding a sheet of lined paper, prompting her with what to say. "Well, firstly, as we all know, the main theory which was devised by Charles Darwin, states that we all came into being through evolution. This of course can only occur through mutation."

Together, Warren and Rhianna flew through their work, giving examples of mutation through diagrams of cells and photographic comparisons of differing species. They even explained new theories which had been devised especially for evaluating the appearance of mutants over the last two thousand years.

"Us mutants descended from the first mutation which was recorded over to thousand years ago. He was a mutant born in Egypt, whose real name En Sabah Nur," Warren explained, stumbling a little over the foreign name. "Or, today, more commonly known as 'Apocalypse'."

Hank remained in his chair, arms folded, smiling as he noted down all grades and comments in his notebook. "Right, class. If one of your pairs comes to the front and forms an orderly queue behind my desk, I'll announce your grades," he called out once all pairs had completed their assignment.

"I'll go up," Warren told Rhianna, walking up behind Bobby and waiting for the grade.

Rhianna remained seated, chewing on her already short nails, nervous as to the outcome. Her heart was still racing from standing in front of the entire class. Being an already self conscious person certainly DID NOT help matters when it came to presenting.

"We got an A!" Warren grinned as he came rushing back.


	8. Saving Me

_CHAPTER EIGHT: Saving Me_

A whole month passed by in the blink of an eye. Thanksgiving came and went while the New York air grew colder. Snow was certainly only around the corner as each morning the lawns of the Xavier Institute were covered with a thick layer of pure white, crisp frost. Only two months previously and temperatures had still been in the mid eighties. What freaky weather!

The workload grew more intense, although the overall attitude to work was slowly beginning to slip. Kids ran around the halls, happy and smiling that Christmas was only but four weeks away. The phone calls home began as the younger students rung their families, making plans for their parents to pick them up just before the start of the main Christmas week.

Rhianna and Warren, meanwhile, had grown so close in their bond that they rarely spent time apart. They needed no one else but each other. However, Warren had noticed a gradual decline in Rhianna's optimism once more. Some days she'd sit quietly in classes and during lunch, staring absently and blankly out of the window, deep in thought. Warren had come to the point where he just didn't know how to please her anymore. True, he thought the world of her and knew that his heart felt something more intense than just a 'friend's love', but he'd ponder on it, wondering how he could bring her mood back up.

One dark, cold evening, Warren and Rhianna sat together, wearing only their pyjamas while watching 'Friends'. Warren really found the series to be quite entertaining after always dismissing it as over rated crap. The laptop was placed on Rhianna's desk, playing the DVD while she and her friend sat on the bed with a mug of hot coffee each while eating a large bag of chips and sharing a block of chocolate.

"You're so lucky you know to stay so thin," Rhianna commented, chewing away on a chunk of Hershey's Cookies and Cream. "I only have to look at a cake and I pile on God knows how many pounds of fat."

Warren chuckled, seeing some of the Rhianna he loved so much coming through. "I don't know why you worry about it so much."

"You worry about what people think of your wings, don't you?" Rhianna asked, propping herself up on her right arm and looking at him.

"I guess so," he replied, glancing down at Rhianna's bed sheets and fiddling with the edge of her pillow.

"I know you, Warren. Someone so much as brushes past you or looks at your back and you get nervous. I'm like that with my figure. I can't help it."

After that last sentence, it grew silent. Both friends returned to their drinks and continued watching the DVD.

"I love him," Rhianna said suddenly, laughing at one of Joey's mad antics. It was just something to lighten the mood. Whenever she and Warren got into deep topics like this, things went deadly silent. She knew Warren didn't like talking much about his insecurity, but she 'felt' it, mimicking her own.

Pyro's constant insults were grinding Warren down but there was nothing either of them could do. Storm had insisted that she only expelled students on the grounds of serious matters, and playground-like bullying was not it. Their fight on Halloween had been recorded, going against both Warren and Pyro. Rhianna warned Pyro again and again, but he just would not give up. He was constantly upsetting Warren. It had got to the point where Rhianna was by Warren's side most of the day, keeping watch as such.

When the DVD had ended, Rhianna opted to play some music. From a large rack which rested on the edge of her desk, she pulled out 'All The Right Reasons' by Nickelback and skipped to track five which was 'Savin Me'.

"This one is my favourite," she said, smiling and shutting the CD case.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Warren sat on the edge of the bed listening intently to the words and concentrating on how much they seemed to match his own life. He did indeed feel as though he'd been forced to live behind prison bars. His blue eyes locked on Rhianna; she was the one who he was calling to from behind the bars.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Was he really worth saving like Chad Kroeger sung about in the song? No one had ever been a true friend to him until now, but why? Why was Rhianna so different? Maybe it was because she was so similar to him. Warren's heart pounded as he continued listening to the music, and slowly his eyes closed, trying hard to block out the tears which were building.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

It did feel like he had broken wings. They couldn't save him, nothing could…only her.

_  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Warren got up from the bed swiftly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Rhianna had been rushing about the room, tidying everything and making sure nothing was lying about.

"I'll make a bed if you…Are you alright?" she asked, noticing Warren's sudden change in mood. She'd been too busy earlier to notice and had rushed on past him. Rhianna dropped the small pile of text books and sat beside Warren, taking his hand in hers and watching as he stared blankly at the carpet. "Warren? What's the matter, love?"

"I'm sorry. All I do is piss and moan," he hissed, shooting up from the bed, dropping Rhianna's hand.

"You don't. Tell me what's the matter," Rhianna said sternly, crossing her arms.

"That song just made me realise some things," Warren replied simply.

"What things?"

"Just that…I have no one, only you. I'm sorry, I'm being so stupid." With that, Warren rushed to the door only to feel Rhianna's strong grip pull on his bare arm.

"You are NOT being stupid. I'd never think you're stupid, now tell me what's up," Rhianna told him.

"That…song just hit a nerve. Every day I feel like I'm so alone and locked away, destined to be on my own, but you save me from that."

"But you never have to feel on your own. I am _always _here, you know that. You're the greatest friend I've had, you really are. We're so much alike in the way we think and that's what draws us together. We're both insecure about who we truly are, but together we can be who we are without worrying," Rhianna explained.

Warren slumped himself back down on Rhianna's bed, feeling the mattress sink beneath him and the springs bounce. "How pathetic am I though? I've never had a girlfriend and I've never even been kissed. I'm twenty two."

"Come on, Warren. I'm sure girls are queuing up to kiss you," Rhianna giggled. "Look at you."

Warren merely sighed and rested his hands in his lap. "How old were you when you first had a boyfriend?" he asked outright, looking into Rhianna's pale eyes.

"I was sixteen and it lasted two years," Rhianna replied. "We met in college when I was doing A' levels, but it just wasn't meant to last, obviously."

"Do you miss him?"

"I suppose so. From time to time, yeah. But don't ever just jump into a relationship because you want one so badly, go for it because you truly want to be with that person. There's nothing worse than being in a loveless relationship. Mine turned out to be just like that in the end. I felt his love slipping away the longer we stayed together."

"You deserve all the love in the world," Warren told her, smiling.

By the end of the evening, Warren had fallen asleep across Rhianna's bed, his wings shifting every now and again as he moved about, groaning under his breath. Their weekly DVD night, which was always on a Friday, had come to its end.

Rhianna was sat on the carpet with her head against the side of the bed. Tears streamed down her face, full of deep sadness. She pressed the back of her head against the bed, pushing it in harder. Warren's pain had seeped through into her entire body and it was draining her. Talking to him earlier and looking into those beautiful eyes had started to make her feel physically sick. She knew she was falling for him and had been slowly since they first met two months ago.

Rising to her knees, Rhianna watched Warren sleep. He had such a handsome, almost baby-like face and his lips seemed to be curled up into a smile. This was the only time he ever had proper peace. Rhianna lifted her hand, so tempted to touch his cheek gently, but she held back, afraid that she'd wake him. In that moment she knew that she was no longer falling, but she'd fell…in love. This man had proved to be the greatest friend she had had, always defending her, there when she needed someone and always there to keep her smiling. He was the one she wanted to call her partner, but inside herself she was convinced he would never feel the same.

Whenever Warren was down, Rhianna felt it. But lately that was causing her depression to come back from the deep depths of her mind. It had never truly gone away, only remaining dormant. The air was growing thick and hot inside the room. Quickly, she got to her feet and pulled out a long, black sweater, pulling it over her head and then slowly pulling her long hair through the neck.

Outside was cold, raw in fact, but the air refreshed Rhianna significantly, blowing around her thinly covered body and coursing through her long, black locks of hair. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, listening to her teeth chatter against the cold and slowly backed up, sitting down on the fountain, feeling the cold stone press against her legs and backside. The cold air seemed to numb her, fighting off any emotion and only leaving her to concentrate on the freezing temperature.

For a brief second, she glanced up to her bedroom which was on the side of the mansion, but she could make out the distinct glow from her normal bedside lamp and two brightly coloured lava lamps. She could still picture Warren in her mind's eyes, curled up like a small baby, warm and satisfied. But how she missed home. Her weekly calls to her mom and Jonathan pained her so much that she nearly always cried afterwards, sneaking away to her room to let it out.

When Rhianna lived in England, she was always a home body, enjoying sitting in and listening to her music or curling up in front of the TV with her parents, sharing in the family time while watching a film. Jonathan was always the more social of the twins, out and flirting or getting drunk. Rhianna enjoyed a more peaceful existence, being with her family was enough.

Her breath caught in the wind as she exhaled and the wind blew it away, tossing it onto the night air. The stars above were shining brightly again, a sign that another frost was in store for Westchester tonight. Some nights, Rhianna loved to just sit outside and watch the stars, looking out for shooting stars gliding by against the jet black atmosphere.

Warren woke with a sudden jolt, snoring loudly and jumping up from the bed. "Rhianna?" he called out, wiping his tired eyes and moaning. But there was no answer. He glanced around the room, letting his eyes adjust to the gentle glow that the lamps threw out across the room. His eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't like her to just leave the room without saying anything, but then again, he'd been asleep. She'd probably just slipped out and didn't want to wake him.

He strolled over to Rhianna's desk, picking out a couple of broken potato chips, but suddenly a very familiar figure caught his eye. His best friend was sat outside on the edge of the fountain, her arms curled around her chest, fighting to keep out the cold.

Warren rushed out the door, not bothering to shut it behind him and shot down the hallway, almost sprinting to the front door of the mansion where all new arrivals entered. Wearing nothing on his feet but thick, white socks, Warren flew down the stone steps towards the fountain. "What you doing out here?" he asked quickly, gasping from breath. 

"Just thinking," Rhianna replied, tightening her grip around her chest.

"Come here," Warren said softly and sat beside Rhianna on the edge of the fountain, drawing his arms around her and pulling her in.

Rhianna tensed as she felt Warren's loving arms wrap around her. His head rested against her shoulder and slowly she shut her eyes, smiling to herself and concentrating on nothing but the sensation of having his body so close to hers. How much she wanted to kiss him, embrace him like lovers do and make love to him, treasure him and reassure him that he was a wonderful individual. She wanted to be his first kiss.

Warren's heart was racing a mile a second, but this felt so right. What had possessed him to do it in the first place? Why had he taken Rhianna into his arms in such a romantic gesture? Pure instinct. His lips lingered at her cheek, so desperately wanting to feel her skin against them and caress her tenderly. Just the thought of it made something stir in Warren's boxers; that distinct male drive was playing games with him again, but it wasn't a game anymore. This was serious. He wanted to give himself to her in an act of love and devotion, not an act based on satisfying sexual needs with emotionally un tied gestures.

It remained silent, their few moments of peace un thwarted by any sound. Rhianna felt that inner conflict stir once again inside her heart. She missed her family so much, but was in love with her best friend who so badly needed her by his side. How could she fly home and leave Warren alone? He'd been alone so many years and now she'd finally saved him from loneliness. Throwing him back into that world of misery would just be selfish, but she needed her family. Being without them had made her weak, constantly needing love. That was what she needed, love. And Warren alone, being 'just her friend', could not accomplish that.

"Do you wanna spend the weekend with me at my penthouse in the city?" Warren asked, still holding Rhianna in his arms to battle the cold air.

Rhianna sighed. "Yeah, okay."

She had a feeling that tonight she would not sleep, her thoughts being riddled with her conflicts and dilemmas.

_Warren would never love someone like me, so maybe I should go home. I can make it back for Christmas. See mom, dad and Jonathan. Maybe spend time with Emily. But I can't leave Warren. He could come with me! Oh yeah, how would mom and dad take that? Have some strange guy lodging in our guest room. But he's not a strange guy. He's Warren. He won't come though, he has too much here in the States. Maybe I should go……_


	9. You're Beautiful

A/N: I know that I mention Tarot cards in this chapter, but I do not mean to offend anyone and their religious beliefs. This is soley for the story. I am not trying to make a statement that it's right or wrong! So please, no flames or messages regarding morals! Thanks. :)

Their relationship in this chapter moves swiftly into something which I wasn't going to introduce just yet, but being the sop I am and having my reviewers mention the romance, I just had to push these pair on a tad earlier than expected. Hope you like!

_CHAPTER NINE: 'You're Beautiful'_

Rhianna sat at her desk that Saturday morning as Warren still slept, wrapped up warmly in his sleeping bag on the stack of blankets which had been laid out for him. In her hand she held a pile of Tarot cards and shuffled them carefully, closing her eyes as she did so to concentrate on her question.

_Should I go back home? Should I go back home? Should I go back home?_

She placed the cards out into three rows of three cards, making a total of a nine card reading. Pictures of pharaohs and animal headed gods seemed like one blend, creating a story of sorts for Rhianna to decipher.

Judgement. The Lovers. Eight of Cups. They stood out to her in the very centre of the reading. The image of a ship sailing away and leaving destruction behind hit her hard. The Eight of Cups was known for it's emotional and painful interpretation.

Rhianna couldn't take any more and slammed the pack on the desk, and stared out of the window. How had she even got into Tarot in the first place? It was through her older sister, Emily. Mystical things fascinated the hell out of her; she loved a good mystery.

Warren soon began to wake, his eyes stinging. "Ahh, mmm," he groaned, rolling over, slamming his head back in the pillow. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice croaking with sleepiness.

"It's only half eight," Rhianna replied, quickly packing her cards away into the small box they came in and placing them back on the appropriate book case next to all her mystical and spiritual books.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower. Do you wanna pack some clothes for the weekend at my place?" Warren asked, rising from the carpet slowly. Rhianna giggled as she looked at his hair. It was usually spiked, but now it was all flattened across his head with small locks sticking out in different directions. "What?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck and then reaching down to scratch his crotch through his grey pyjamas, completely forgetting he was in female company for a second.

"Oh, you are too charming, Worthington," Rhianna said, laughing, and watched him almost stagger away, still half asleep.

XxxxxxxX

Warren grabbed his keys out of the pocket of his thick, beige overcoat and turned one in the lock. "Here we go," he said, smiling, and allowing Rhianna to walk in before him. "Just make yourself at home. The guest room should be ready, so just put your stuff in there."

Rhianna glanced around the main living room area in complete awe. She'd never been in a penthouse before; her social status back home had always rendered her only living in council houses, never venturing into somewhere like this. Just the reception area downstairs had been enough to let her know that this place was going to be something pretty special.

Warren rushed on ahead, checking everything was in order and his father's maid had indeed kept an eye on the place while he was away in San Francisco earlier that year. "I'm gonna have to run down to the store later and pick up some stuff for us. I doubt you wanna just pig out on take away all weekend," he called from the kitchen. The refrigerator had been emptied, leaving not even one single packet or can.

In the living room, Rhianna still stood, her eyes literally darting every which way, taking in the beautiful craftsmanship of the furniture and light fittings. On the back wall was a large, plasma screen TV. Next to that was a towering stereo system, complete with huge speakers and stacks of compact discs. The couch and accompanying armchair were white leather, which were squeaky clean and looked full of comfort.

"The guest room is just down the small hallway if you wanna take your stuff in," Warren announced, clasping his hands together tightly, full of enthusiasm.

"Okay," Rhianna announced, taking the trek off down the hall quietly and trying the first door. No, that was the bathroom. It was almost the size of a medium bedroom, having a large walk in shower and a mirror taking up the entire side wall. Rhianna shut the door with a sigh, closing her eyes and continued on.

She finally found the right room which was a large-ish bed sit with a single bed in the corner of the room and a desk in the opposite corner. With a sigh of slight irritation, Rhianna sat down on the bed and dropped her bag to her feet, listening to it thump on the floor. How had she ever wound up sitting in a place like this? It made no sense to her. Her friends should have been people like herself, working class youngsters, attending university and finding themselves in debt to pay for accommodation away from home. Most girls would have jumped at the change to get into a friendship with Warren purely based on his bank balance and good looks.

_Why me? Why am I so special? He could bring models up here and party away night after night, but he chooses me- a weirdo. He's got the world at his feet and chooses to be friends with me. _

Rhianna shook her head as she thought on her question concerning Warren choosing her as a friend. The lives of upper class people and lower class VERY rarely collide, but hers had. Hers had collided with Warren's.

_I'm not good enough for him. I never will be so why am I kidding myself. I love a rich bloke but there's no way he'd look at me twice. But last night by the fountain, the way he held me. I've never been held like that before. I felt him in every way. _

"Everything alright?" Warren asked, his head appearing around the side of the guest room door.

"Yeah, fine," Rhianna replied, shifting a little on the bed, growing uncomfortable for some reason.

"Shall we go out this afternoon? Maybe we could take a cab. I really don't want to try and take the car. It's murder parking on a weekend," Warren explained, stepping inside whilst holding his leather straps between his long fingers. "It's gonna take me a good ten minutes to get these things on."

"I'll help you if you want," Rhianna said with a friendly smile, getting up and taking the straps from him gently. Warren lifted off his white T-shirt and folded in his wings as tightly against his back as he could get them. Rhianna placed the leather straps around his shoulders and slowly brought his wings in together. Then she walked around him, fiddling with the clasps on his chest, closing the straps.

Warren could just about smell her sweet hair, and felt goose bumps rise on his skin as her small fingers brushed against his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes as she looked up, but she instantly looked away.

_Why does she have to look away from me? _

Rhianna stepped away from Warren, allowing him to re clothe himself. She sighed yet again for the hundredth time that day as she looked at his wonderfully toned body. To her, this man was just perfect in every single way. In her mind, not even the classic and modern artistic representations of the Archangels Michael and Gabriel could compare to Warren Worthington.

Warren felt a tinge of disappointment stab him in the heart. This could have been a perfect moment for him to lean in and deliver her his first kiss. But sometimes she just wouldn't look at him long enough for a kiss to occur.

XxxxxxxX

The cab drive into the city was slow and tedious. Rhianna seemed a little too distant for Warren's liking as he watched her staring blankly out of the window. He rested back in his seat, remaining quiet and fiddling with his clasped hands. Every now and again, he'd spot the driver's dark, overly suspicious eyes watching in the mirror.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Warren asked, leaning over slightly to Rhianna so the driver didn't hear everything he was saying.

"I don't mind," she replied, giving him a weak and automated smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Warren asked again, moving in a little closer still and placing his hand protectively on her arm while whispering.

"I'm fine, honestly," Rhianna replied, trying hard not to snap. She sometimes got irritated by people keep asking her that question. Usually people who aren't fine don't want to be asked in the first place.

"Here's your stop," the driver said gruffly as he puffed furiously on a cigarette.

Warren and Rhianna stepped out of the cab quickly and up onto the sidewalk. Warren handed over the dollar notes to the driver through the open window, reaching his arm over. "Thanks."

Pedestrians rushed by from all directions with bags in hand and thick scarves wrapped around their necks, paired with gloves. In shops, workers were milling about in the shop windows, decorating everything with fairy lights and tinsel for the coming weeks. The mannequins had been clothed in the store's newest winter fashion lines. Posters were flashed across windows 'Visit Santa Clause's Grotto!'

"Oh, can I visit Santa?" Rhianna asked excitedly as she and Warren crossed a busy high street.

"Just as long as I don't have to come in with you," Warren replied, chuckling. "I think we're too big to sit on his lap at our age."

"Nah, I'd love to go in and pull on the beard and snap it back in his face," she continued, laughing.

"You're evil. You child of Satan," Warren laughed, guiding her along into a huge shopping mall.

"I'm not the one who broke someone's nose at a Halloween party, am I?" Rhianna retorted childishly.

"Ahh, the prick deserved it."

Sometime later and Rhianna found herself leisurely strolling around the aisles of DVDs at a music and film store which was similar to HMV back in England. She'd left Warren around ten minutes previously to go and buy their weekend's groceries. Cheesy techno music played overhead and cheering suddenly erupted from the back of the store as a group of young boys played on a PlayStation 3 which was on show. Nothing really appealed her to her as she eyed the TV show box sets. Alias, Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Desperate Housewives, CSI, Friends, Prison Break, Sex and the City. Most of them she'd got or just wasn't bothered in.

Around the rock and metal section of music were gathered a few people, who like Rhianna, dressed unusually. A young couple stood with their arms draped around each other, dressed completely in black with matching black hair and styles. Rhianna hung her head for a second, feeling a weight on her heart at the sight of the couple who looked no older than around twenty one. She wanted that- someone to put their arm around her, comfort her, but not just anyone, she wanted Warren. Although she couldn't help but snigger wondering if Warren would ever dye his hair black and wear that thick make up that would make him look like something out of 'The Crow'.

In a store which was only next door, Rhianna walked up and down the aisles, viewing the shelves which were full of ornaments and special little trinkets. But something immediately caught her eye which was positioned on the edge of the top shelf. It was a rack full of friendship necklaces. Each pair had been put in packaging. She reached up and gently took down a package, looking inside at the two sterling silver chains which had a half heart pendent attached. One half had 'Always Friends' engraved into the silver, while the second had 'Friends Always' engraved into it.

Warren waited next to the nearest escalator, his designated meeting point with Rhianna, and placed his shopping bags between his feet.

"Heya, love," Rhianna chirped, appearing suddenly behind Warren. "Gotcha something."

"Ooh, giving me early Christmas presents now?" he asked light heartedly, taking the small bag from Rhianna. He gently opened the bag and picked out the package, instantly smiling as he did so upon viewing the gift. For a few seconds, he held the two necklaces in his hand, feeling his fingers become sweaty. Then he looked up at her, smiling whilst leaning forward and placing one single kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. Warren kept his eyes on hers for a few seconds, wanting so much to just kiss her and noticing that for once she didn't look down. Her gaze remained fixed on his.

Rhianna relaxed her posture, leaning against the glass railing behind her. Something pleasurable pooled in the pit of her stomach, edging her on to make the first move. She could feel that he was nervous, but at the same time aroused by how they were both standing. Rhianna reached out and took his hand gently in hers and then leaned up, being slightly shorter, and placed a tender kiss against his lips. Her lips brushed against his lightly and immediately she felt alight as if raw fire was coursing through her. It was not only her arousal, but Warren's. However, after a few short seconds, Rhianna drew away, conscious that they were in a busy shopping mall.

"Have I done something?" Warren asked straight away, still standing close to her.

"No, oh no, you haven't, sweetie. It's just it's busy and there's a time and a place for kissing," she replied. "Do you want to put your necklace on?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah, definitely," he replied, opening the packet swiftly and handing her the matching piece of jewellery. Together, he and Rhianna put their necklaces on proudly and walked along the upper level of the mall happily.

"I need to get presents for my family to send home. I'll have to get that done soon," Rhianna said, although she noticed Warren was off in a world of his own. Truth be told, he was still living that kiss inside his mind, secretly hoping that more would follow when he got back to his penthouse.

XxxxxxX

After a long day of shopping, Warren and Rhianna finally made it back to the penthouse, tired and in need of some relaxation. Once again, Warren felt into his shirt and fingered the heart pendent, smiling to himself.

"You really like that, don't ya?" Rhianna asked, snuggling up against him.

Warren sighed and replied, "I really like _you_. I just hope that kiss earlier meant to you what it did to me."

Rhianna sat up quickly and looked at him, reaching across to take his hand in hers. "What did it mean to you?"

"It meant everything. What I'm trying to say is….I'd like us to be more than just friends, but I'm worried that it's not what you want from me."

It felt as if pressure had been released, a gathering pressure which had been crushing Rhianna for the last two months. And she felt nothing but pure happiness and delight. She looked at him and almost felt as if she were about to cry with joy mingled in her tears. Entwining her hand around his neck and gently sifting her fingers through his short hair, Rhianna bent her head downwards and let their lips connect once more.

Warren's hand cupped her cheek and in that moment he felt like he was in heaven. Her lips were warm and the inside of her mouth tasted so sweet as his eager tongue delved inside. Instinctively, Warren let out a moan while Rhianna got to her knees on the couch, wrapping her arms around him tightly whilst they kissed passionately, their newly requited love burning brightly.

As Warren was new to this experience, Rhianna remained the 'leader', showing him and guiding him along. She let her lips dip down and travel down his cheek and slip onto his neck, nuzzling the soft skin. Warren's hands had since rested on her curvy hips while his whole groin felt alight and buzzing with a relatively unknown feeling.

Suddenly she whispered into his ear, "You're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently"


	10. Christmas Shopping

A/N: I decided to bring Kitty and Marie into this chapter as the only canon X-Man we're seeing here really is Angel. And just to let you know, this chapter does become sexual at the end. My story is rated M overall, so I really shouldn't have to mention this, but I thought I would anyway.

Hope you like. :)

_CHAPTER TEN: Christmas Shopping_

Rhianna was busy one evening in her room, typing up a new essay for Hank McCoy concerning cellular division and mutation. She sighed loudly and put her hand to her head, wishing she had the brains for this kind of work. In all her years at school back in England, primary, secondary and college, she'd never had to delve into anything this complicated. Just the intricate, detailed drawings made her feel as though she had suddenly become cross-eyed.

Music as usual was blasting away in her ears from her iPod which was one of her most beloved possessions. Lostprophets played away, the words of 'Last Train Home' calming her.

Suddenly she heard a loud knock at her door over her music, and quickly she lifted her head, pulling the white buds from her ears, tossing them across the desk top.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Marie and Kitty standing beside each other, smiling weakly. "Hey, we were talking earlier and wondered if you wanted to come into town with us tomorrow during our free period to shop for presents?" Marie asked, brushing a piece of annoying hair from her face.

Rhianna thought on it for a moment, knowing that she'd probably spend it with Warren, but as of yet they'd planned nothing concrete. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" Rhianna asked politely.

"Yeah, sure," Kitty replied instantly, walking in front of Marie who just rolled her eyes in an irritated manner.

"Sorry, I was just doing homework before you came," Rhianna told her guests who had sat down on her bed.

"I hear that you and Warren are an item now?" Kitty asked outright, giving Rhianna a beaming grin. Marie knocked Kitty's arm, trying to stop her asking such awkward questions.

"Erm, yeah," Rhianna replied uncomfortably, zipping her pull over up a little further. She'd only been with Warren now for a week and everyone knew about it. It was as if a newspaper had been circulated with the words 'Worthington and the Goth chick hook up' plastered across the top line in huge letters. As if Kitty's words had made her sense it, Rhianna then noticed a stray white feather lying on the floor beside the desk. She eyed it quickly and blushed brightly.

Marie coughed lightly and widened her brown eyes at Kitty, hoping she'd get the hint. Kitty merely hung her head, deciding that it was best she kept her mouth shut whilst Marie was close by.

"But yeah, I'll come with you tomorrow. Thanks for asking," Rhianna said, smiling appreciatively at her friends. "I need to get Warren's present, so it'll be better because he won't be there."

"Are you gonna go home for the holidays?" Marie asked curiously, noticing all the framed photographs across Rhianna's desk. "I'm sure ya miss your family."

"Believe me, I'd love to go and see them, but it's too expensive keep paying for plane tickets, unless I just get Warren to take me. Don't have to pay anything then. That's what I call flying on the cheap," Rhianna said with a light giggle.

XxxxxxxX

After Mutant Ethics the next morning, Rhianna waited inside her room with Warren. Kitty and Marie had agreed to meet her there after lunch.

Warren sat beside Rhianna on the bed and slowly leaned across, cupping her cheek as he usually did. Then they kissed, lightly at first, allowing it to become deeper. Rhianna wrapped her arms around his torso, sliding her hands down his soft wings. She knew he loved this as each and every time she did it, she felt him shiver beneath her touch. Whenever she and Warren kissed, she could 'feel' him. His arousal was almost explosive. Nothing would delight her more than going all the way with him physically, enjoying making love to one another, but surely this was too soon. Just from the way he reacted to her touch and the sensations that Rhianna felt inside her due to her evolving empathic ability, she knew he wanted the same.

"Do you think anything's different between us now?" Rhianna asked as they both parted from their kiss. "You know, since we first kissed compared-"

"Shh," Warren said softly, placing his index finger lightly against her small, pouting lips. "Stop keep questioning everything. No, we're fine."

Rhianna smiled, looking into his eyes and feeling delighted by the fact that now Warren seemed so much more confident in himself. They way he spoke showed that something had finally given him that freedom to speak freely and be himself. No longer, like when they first met, would be blush continuously, or his blue eyes dart this way and that, scanning rooms. His head was always held high and his expression was always one of happiness and contentment. Not even Pyro could bring him down now.

"I have to meet Kitty and Marie soon," Rhianna groaned as Warren began kissing her neck gently, revelling in the sensation of her skin against his denied lips. She cupped his head with her hands, brushing her short fingers through his light blonde locks.

"Can't you just stay here?" Warren whispered, his voice being drowned out by the fact he was tightly against her neck.

"I wish I could, love, but I have to get your present," she said finally, pulling away before leaving one single kiss on his lips. "Then I'm going to have to wrap all my family's stuff and send it out."

"That's it. Deny me now," Warren said mischievously, giving her a pair of puppy dog eyes which were just slightly tinged with playfulness.

"Warren, I would love nothing more than to curl up with you and stay in bed all day, but I've _got _to get my presents."

A gentle knock came to the door. Rhianna grabbed her thick, long green coat and put it on over her striped sweater and jeans, one of her more 'normal' looking strips of clothing. Then she grabbed her small shoulder bag, making sure her purse and mobile phone were safely tucked away inside.

"I'll see you tonight," Rhianna said quickly, kissing Warren farewell and rushing out her door to meet her friends.

Kitty raised an eyebrow and giggled as she watched Warren smile lovingly at Rhianna and then walk away up the corridor, turning back every now and again to watch her go.

"Ready to go, ladies?" Rhianna asked happily, pulling on her gloves.

Rhianna, Marie and Kitty took the bus into Westchester town centre, chatting away about various topics of conversation for a good fifteen minutes until the bus came to a stop, signalling that it was the end of the route. Passengers lined up and got off the bus slowly, dithering as soon as they hit the cold, winter air.

"Well, well, well, lookie here," a smooth voice came from behind the small group of girls. They turned swiftly on their heels, seeing Pyro standing but a few feet away coming out a shop door. "Ooh, Angel, fuck me harder," he said evilly, imitating a higher pitched female voice and thrusting his hips back and forth. "Be a big man and shove your-"

"Just stop it!" Rhianna shouted. "You're just downright disgusting and need to get a life!" With that she rushed ahead, for a second completely forgetting about Marie and Kitty. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Hey, don't let him get to you," Kitty said, appearing at Rhianna's side and brushing her arm gently with her glove-covered hand. "He's nasty to everyone, and I really don't know why Storm just doesn't throw him out."

"Because of who he knows, Kit," Marie's voice came. "He was with the Brotherhood, remember? One wrong move and he'll be on ta us."

Marie placed her arm consolingly around Rhianna's shoulder and sighed. "Come on, girl. We need ta cheer ya up."

A short while later and the three girls were sat in a small coffee shop, drinking a large mug of hot chocolate each which was covered in thick cream and marshmallows.

"So, how's things with you and Bobby?" Rhianna asked, pouring sweeteners into her drink and stirring it. Rhianna didn't know Marie all that well, but the few times she'd spoke with her, she always mentioned Bobby, her boyfriend. Instantly, however, Rhianna noticed Kitty blush and 'felt' a sense of guilt radiating from her.

"We're okay, I suppose. Been arguin' quite a bit lately, but we all go through it," Marie explained, hanging her head and then looking back up at Rhianna, smiling weakly. "You're real lucky to be datin' Warren though. Most of the girls had a crush on him when he first arrived. He's a great guy though."

_How do you know he's a great guy when he's never mentioned being friends with you? I'm his only friend…apparently. I'm really starting to sound jealous now thinking that. _

"He saved his dad, you know? Oh wow, it was just fantastic how he swooped in and caught him," Kitty chirped, drinking her chocolate.

"Should have been Pyro they were dangling over the edge," Rhianna said sharply, her tone full of intense bitterness. Warren had told her briefly about that night after venturing into a conversation about his dad once, but it soon drifted away to something else. It was strange how Warren rarely mentioned his dad, it only really being the time he was ill.

"It's weird though how on that night John and Bobby actually fought, yet at the school it's Warren he seems to be angry with. John and Bobby actually talk from time to time," Marie explained, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Rhianna remained quiet, thinking about Warren. She missed him already and just wanted to be back with him, snuggled up next to him, feeling his soft breath against her and his arms wrapped around her tightly. For the last ten minutes of their drinking session, Rhianna kept silent, letting her mind drift to other places. It was cold, she had hardly any money to spend on presents and she missed Warren. Rhianna just wanted to go back to the mansion and forget Christmas shopping. But the thought of her family receiving their gifts from her and picturing their smile, spurred Rhianna on.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, putting her warm gloves back on after noticing all three of the friends had empty mugs.

"Yep," Kitty exclaimed, enthusiastically, jumping up from the table.

The girls began their shopping trip in a small clothes store which was devoted to women's clothes. Clothes of all styles and sizes hung from racks which filled the small box store. "What exactly have we come in here for?" Kitty asked, giggling to herself upon noticing the skimpy women's lingerie.

"You know, I don't really know," Marie laughed. "I doubt Bobby would want this." With that Marie pointed to a long, frilled skirt which looked more like something an old lady would wear.

"Oh yeah, that's _just _his style," Rhianna said, snorting slightly as she chuckled.

Next stop was a jewellery store, filled wall to wall with soft boards in which necklaces, earrings, bracelets, pendants and all manner of jewellery hung. Rhianna automatically noticed a pair of earrings which she just knew her mom would adore. Her fingers rubbed the glass which shielded the jewellery as she pointed to the earrings, showing Marie and Kitty. The earrings were two sleepers with a small star dangling from them. "I know my mom, she'd love those."

Five minutes later and the earrings were hers, specially kept in a dark green box for presentation. Extremely proud of her first purchase, Rhianna smiled all the way into the next store which was full of books. All three girls immediately dispersed into opposite directions; Rhianna rushed to the Fiction section, Marie to the Film and TV section, while Kitty lingered in Sports.

Rhianna picked up different fantasy books which she knew her dad and brother loved reading. On a rotating panel was a stack of graphic novels which her brother also enjoyed reading. Most of them however she'd never heard of. The only one she had heard of was 300, and that was only because she'd gone to the cinema with Jonathan and his girlfriend to see it.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Kitty asked, approaching Rhianna from behind, glancing over her shoulder.

"Just the graphic novels. My brother loves them."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Kitty said, slightly shocked by this revelation.

"Yeah, he's my twin," Rhianna said with a smile. "He's got that many books though; I don't know where to begin with him."

"How about this one?" Kitty asked, picking one volume up and handing it to Rhianna. "It says it's new." It was called '30 Days of Night' and from the read up on the back was all about vampires.

"This sounds just his cup of tea. Thanks," Rhianna said, smiling at Kitty appreciatively. "I just hope he hasn't got it. But if he has, oh well."

A long trek around the shop proved extremely successful; Rhianna gathered together her brother's present, her dad's and sister's. In her arms, she carried '30 Days of Night' for Jonathan, a book by R. A Salvatore for her dad, and an aromatherapy book for her sister, Emily.

"You've done well," Marie said, standing in another queue with a book for Bobby.

"Yep. I just need to get Warren's now."

What exactly do you buy for a guy who you've been dating for a week and who also happens to be your best friend? Rhianna was stumped. All the music and bands he was into, he had their CDs. She knew he loved basketball and sports in general, but what could she buy him to do with that? He didn't really show much support for a particular team. Jewellery, he didn't wear, apart from the necklace she'd already brought him. As for clothes, Warren was very casual in what he wore day to day, it mainly being jeans and shirts.

All presents were eventually brought by the end of the afternoon, apart from one, Warren's. Rhianna dragged her purchases onto the bus and slumped down, sighing, annoyed that she hadn't found anything remotely interesting or fitting as a present for Warren. "Why are men always so hard to buy for?" Rhianna asked, rubbing away the condensation on the frosted window.

Marie giggled. "It's their job to be awkward."

XxxxxxX

Rhianna said her farewells to Marie and Kitty after making a drink in the kitchen and then rushed off back to her room. Upon reaching her room, she saw a familiar figure standing with his back to her outside the door. The wings certainly gave him away! And Rhianna highly doubted there was another winged mutant at the mansion, especially one with spiked blonde hair and with the exact same mannerisms as her boyfriend.

"And how long have you been standing there?" she asked, holding a cup of coffee.

Warren just grinned and spun around to face her. "Oh, about five hours, since you left me. Nah, I heard you come in earlier with your posse, so I thought I'd come and see what you brought."

"That's it. Be nosey," she giggled, walking on into her room. Rhianna rushed on inside and placed her mug down on the desk before sifting through shopping bags.

"Anything for me in there?" Warren asked, stepping directly behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. Rhianna found herself lost again as she felt his lips slip down onto her neck whilst his long fingers pushed away her hair. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she replied, closing her eyes and placing her hands on his softly. Warren turned her around slowly and gently, gazing into her pale eyes before bending down a little and placing a kiss against her lips. Instantly Rhianna felt herself grow weak and almost drop back against the desk as her legs turned to jelly.

Warren's now experienced tongue slipped into her mouth, battling and dancing against hers whilst his hands reached up to brush lightly around the back of her neck. The words 'I love you' had lingered on his lips so many times this last week, but he just didn't have the courage to say them. Maybe she didn't have such fierce feelings in return for him yet?

Rhianna felt her back hit the desk as Warren's hips ground into hers whilst their kiss became deeper. She felt as if she would be thrown over the edge at any moment as she felt his arousal mingled with hers.

"I want you," Warren whispered, his instincts taking over and pushing out his conscious and more civilised way of thinking. His whole body was aching now with how badly he wanted and needed her.

Rhianna swallowed hard as Warren's hot lips slipped down her neck and onto the top of her chest, pushing her T-shirt aside. "I want you too, but…we can't," she moaned.

Warren stopped for a second and looked into her eyes disappointed. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't want you to think I was pushing you into anything."

Rhianna brushed his cheek with her hand. "I know you'd never push me into anything. I want you too, but…" her voice grew quieter. "We don't have anything, do we? You know? Protection."

XxxxxxX

Warren's hands shook terribly as he held a pack of Trojan in his hands and tried to avert his gaze from any other customers and staff who might be looking at him. His cheeks were bright red.

"Next please," an attendant called out. Warren stepped forward, feeling the beads of sweat trickle down his brow.

Thankfully, the oldish, grey-haired man didn't take any notice of Warren and scanned his purchase. "Fifteen dollars, please."

Warren handed over the money, awaited his change and shot out of the pharmacy at the quickest pace he'd ever run at in his entire life.


	11. False Alarm

A/N: I think this chapter is a little shorter than some of my others, but I hope you like it all the same. There's a pretty steamy scene in this, so you've been warned! Enjoy. :)

_CHAPTER ELEVEN: False Alarm_

Warren knocked on Rhianna's door, holding a small bag in his hand and fidgeting nervously, hoping no one was about that night to see him hanging around in the hallway with Trojan condoms stashed away. He couldn't help but grow nervous and excited at the same time.

Pyro hung around the end of the corridor, watching as Warren approached Rhianna's room, obviously in some sort of rush. He grinned wickedly and half ran down the hall, keeping close to the wall.

Rhianna eyed the box of condoms and felt something shoot up her spine, a nervous twitch entwined with a rush of excitement. She could sense that Warren was nervous. Once again his eyes were darting around the room, his hands were shaking. Gently, she took his hands in hers and looked into his bright eyes. "Don't be nervous. Please, don't."

"It's easy for you to-" he began, feeling his nerves become more on edge, causing him to snap. "I'm sorry…it's not your first time, but it is for me."

"Oh, this is just too good," Pyro mumbled to himself as he held his ear to the door, listening in on Warren and Rhianna. "You pathetic prick." He grinned broadly as he heard the distinct noises of two people kissing. Then he heard whispering and something which sounded like a small, dull thump.

Rhianna accepted Warren into her arms, kissing him gently as she did so. He was breathing hard. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's only me."

Slowly, whilst she knelt on the bed, Rhianna pulled off Warren's shirt, taking it gently around his wings. Then she sat behind him and curled her arms around his body, kissing the base of his neck and caressing the white feathers of his wings, letting them slip through her fingers. Her lips crept down onto his wings and immediately she felt Warren shiver and groan.

"Can I tell you something?" Warren asked quietly.

"Of course you can," Rhianna replied, putting her head on his shoulder and holding him tightly, feeling his hands brush down her arms. Warren turned around so he was face to face with her and slid his hand up her cheek, letting his fingers caress her earlobe tenderly. "I love you," he whispered and then leaned in to kiss her lips.

Together, they dropped down onto he bed, kissing and caressing one another, getting fully acquainted with one another's bodies, and then they slowly began to strip off their clothes. Warren's erection was aching badly by now as he pulled off his boxers and slipped his body over Rhianna's, feeling her skin brush against his. Then her hands slipped down his bare chest, edging over the muscled mass and downwards, over his navel and then sliding into his dark curls. Warren groaned loudly, feeling her hand curl around his hardened member.

Warren dipped his head downwards and caught his tongue around Rhianna's nipple, teasing the hard bud. Her hips suddenly jolted upwards as pleasurable sensations cascaded through her highly aroused body, whilst she caught hold of his shoulders.

Pyro was still grinning to himself, waiting outside the door as he held his ear to the glossed wood. He too felt aroused by their moans inside and secretly wished he were in Warren's place right now. He hadn't been with a girl in a few years now and had started secretly yearning for Rhianna. There was something mysterious about her, something fiery, and he wanted her.

Inside the warmth, Rhianna wrapped the sheets around her and Warren, keeping them inside (but mainly because she was so insecure about her body) and then gently, he eased himself into her. Rhianna instantly felt a slight rod of pain, but that soon dissolved away and became nothing but pure ecstasy. Warren's arousal had doubled Rhianna's as her empathic ability made her able to connect with her boyfriend emotionally during this special time for them.

Warren thrust in and out of Rhianna, revelling in his first time of making love to a girl and smiled at her. Then he bent his head down and kissed her passionately. Rhianna still gripped his shoulders, feeling herself coming close to climax, as her own arousal was made stronger by his.

A lone figure stood beneath one of the sprinklers, holding a lighter which he flicked, letting the flame shoot out. Using his fire manipulation ability, he let the flame rise higher until it hit the sprinkler system and set off the alarm system. He smiled evilly, hating Warren Worthington all the more after knowing what he was up to at that precise moment in time.

A loud bell rung through the entire mansion, alerting students to evacuate immediately. Students run about the halls dressed in their pyjamas, scurrying to the nearest exit. Storm, Logan, Hank and Kurt soon appeared, checking all bedrooms and dormitories for any children left. The ringing was now becoming so loud that the kids could hardly hear themselves shouting over the annoying, ringing nuisance.

"Walk slowly," Storm called out, fighting for her voice to be heard over the blasting siren, following the younger students out of the mansion, trying not to get too wet by the sprinklers which had all been tripped and were spraying water furiously. All lights suddenly turned off which was a normal operation whilst water jetted out to avoid any electrical problems.

Logan had since gone around rooms, checking exactly where the fire had started even though as soon as the alarms rung, a message was sent through to the local fire service.

_Stupid kids, tripped the system again. Second time this year. _

Rhianna and Warren had since shot up from the bed, sighing and mumbling in irritation as they raced to get dressed again. "It's probably the kids playing around again. They set the system off just after I got here," Warren shouted in annoyance over the ringing racket as he pulled on his boots and raced to the door, opening it for Rhianna.

"One condom wasted," Rhianna mumbled as she walked off in front and then slipped her fingers through Warren's as he approached.

"Are you two deaf?" Logan bawled as he saw Warren and Rhianna suddenly emerge from her room. "Certainly took your damn time."

"We are _now_," Rhianna called back, rolling her eyes. She pulled her dressing gown tightly around her body as she was only wearing her jeans and a bra.

Outside the mansion, groups of kids stood around laughing, somehow finding a fire evacuation so wonderfully entertaining. The older students and teachers dithered in the cold, moaning about how warm they'd been earlier and complaining about leaving whatever they'd been up to. Most of those gathered were dressed in pyjamas and dressing gowns.

Pyro hung at the back, smirking. He watched evilly from the shadows of a tree, keeping his eyes on Warren and Rhianna who were snuggled up together.

_That was certainly a turn off for you, wasn't it, Birdie? _

"How long until the fire department gets here?" Marie asked, jumping from foot to foot, desperately trying to keep warm as Bobby placed his arm around her.

After a short while of lingering about on the front lawn, the students and teachers were finally relieved to hear the sirens of a fire engine in the distance, drawing in closer to the deserted mansion.

Warren sighed as he held his cheek against the top of Rhianna's dark head and then kissed it gently. Rhianna just smiled and eased into his embrace, revelling in being so close to him. She'd forgotten the cold and all that mattered was being with Warren. Only minutes ago and they'd been making love, which was unfortunately cut short by the fire alarm.

A group of fully uniformed fire fighters spoke to Storm briefly before charging on into the mansion, checking for a fire. Everyone knew that it was just a prank and began moaning as to whether an investigation of the property was necessary.

Pyro was still alone at the back, watching Rhianna. Why couldn't he just let her be happy with Warren? No. He wanted her and when John Allerdyce wanted something, he'd do everything in his power to accomplish receiving it. Warren was a rich, handsome young man who had students constantly talking about how cool his mutation was, and now he'd seduced Rhianna. Pyro had none of that; he wasn't rich, was only mediocre in his looks, didn't have an overly impressive mutation and didn't have a girlfriend, let alone someone to seduce. He gritted his teeth, watching as the happy couple turned their back on him.

Once the fire fighters emerged again from the mansion, students were told they could re-enter the premises. However, Rhianna could sense something from Pyro as she suddenly noticed him watching her closely. Something told her that he'd been the one who had set the alarms off. Oh yes, a manipulator of fire, he'd be the first in line for blame. Emotions of nervousness, slight guilt, anger and confusion swirled around her as their eyes locked. She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him look away and sulk away behind the tree where he was standing.

"What's up?" Warren whispered, noticing his girlfriend's expression.

"Nothing," Rhianna whispered.

XxxxxxxxX

Later that night, Rhianna lay in her bed, cuddling a large cushion as she tried desperately to sleep. Something was playing on her mind though and wouldn't let her rest. The way Pyro had looked at her during the evacuation of the mansion had made something inside her come toppling down like a house of cards. For once she hadn't seen the arrogant, sarcastic and just downright nasty side to him.

In the six years that Rhianna had been able to use her 'gift', she'd caught out so many people, knowing immediately what their true intentions were. The 'macho men' of the world always proved to be the innocent and naturally shy individuals who only used the image of being strong and manly as a means of covering up who they truly were.

For a month at least, Warren's nervousness in social situations had rendered him unable to show his true self which Rhianna could now see coming out in full force. He was kind, intellectual, funny and passionate. Never did she have just a simple peck of the lips from him, but she had a full on kiss. With Warren, it was all or nothing. She smiled into the darkness of her room as she thought of him.

The green light which shone from her digital clock told her that it was 1:45am. Only an hour ago and Warren had still been with her, watching a DVD. But he was soon shooed away to bed.

That was it! She'd had enough and flung her bed sheets aside, jumping out of bed. The slippers waiting at the edge of her bed soon had her bare feet shoved forcefully into them. Maybe she could get a drink and sit in the lounge for a bit, switch through the Cable channels. At this hour most of the channels were off air, leaving only the shopping channels airing their newest products. She could vaguely remember sitting up late with Warren once and watching a special hour devoted to knitting!

_"Why the hell are we watching this?" Rhianna asked, noticing that Warren's finger was no longer lingering on the 'channel up' button. He was watching a presenter knitting away, making crochet hats. "You old granny!"_

_"Hey, watch it," Warren warned playfully. "I just might jump on you and tickle you with my feathers." _

_"Buy this special purchase for only thirty dollars ninety five and amaze all your family and friends!" an overly dramatised voice came. _

_"Save me now," Rhianna giggled. _

The kitchen was cold as she stepped onto the tiles and leaned in, her arm stretching across the wall to the switch.

"Jesus!" Rhianna shouted suddenly as the room became illuminated and one figure sat at the table.

"Sorry I scared you," a male voice came. It was Pyro.

"Why are you sat in here on your own in the dark?" Rhianna asked, walking over to him carefully.

"Couldn't sleep. Didn't wanna bother anyone," he replied weakly. Rhianna couldn't help but roll her eyes as she walked away over to the refrigerator and opened the door, taking a can of soda off the small door shelf.

"It was you who set the alarm off earlier, wasn't it?" Rhianna asked outright, opening her can. Soda fizzed upwards, nearly spilling over the edge of the aluminium. "I can tell."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Pyro asked, sliding his arms across the wood of the table and resting his head on his left arm.

"Why did you do it, John?" Rhianna asked, taking another large mouthful of soda. She felt a sudden jolt inside her as she uttered his name. He didn't like being called John. She could feel his irritation.

"Because I felt like it!" Pyro snapped viciously.

Rhianna sat down at the table, opposite Pyro and placed her can down beside her hand. "Why are you bitter with the world?" she asked. "You needn't be, you know?"

"Why the fuck should you care?" Pyro asked, still keeping his head on his arm but glancing away from her. "I've insulted your boyfriend, had a fight with him, had you scream at me, now you sit here asking me why I'm bitter with the world? What the hell is with that?"

"Because I can feel it coming from you, John. There's bitterness and hatred pouring from you, but why? What's made you hate Warren so much? I'm not here to have a go at you, I'm asking out of concern."

Pyro felt a lump rise in his throat. It was because of her. It had always been her. Maybe at first he'd just insulted Warren as a playful thing, male rivalry. But it'd come thicker and faster once Pyro had seen the strong bond in action.

"I know what I've done in the past was wrong, and I'm truly sorry for that. The way I was with you mainly. You deserve a good guy to look after you, not some pile of shit like me who doesn't know anything about looking after a girl," he said quietly.

"Is that it? Me?" Rhianna asked, leaning across the table. "John, we can still be friends, I don't mind. I'll be friends with anyone, but I love Warren."

"I kinda wanted to get to know you, take you out maybe….but he came along…"

"The way you were with him put me off and you know that," Rhianna said sternly. "Putting aside that he's my boyfriend, but the way you treated Warren was horrible and that was why I wouldn't have gone out with you. You were the one who blew it."

"I know!" he snapped.

"So why did you set that alarm off? You knew what we were doing, didn't you?" Rhianna asked, lowering her head so she could look him in the eyes. Straight away and she felt guilt, knowing that she was right.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, trying to fight away all the emotion he was feeling. He knew she was right, he'd treated Warren horribly, but he still couldn't stop himself feeling jealousy. Warren now had what he wanted. And it was going to take one hell of a fight to get it.


	12. A Christmas To Remember

A/N: I'm sorry for the drag between updates, but I've been busy with university work and other fics I have on the go. I've been edging to write this the last couple of days due to what time of year it is. :D Hope you enjoy it. I'd really love more reviews for this story; it'll only take a minute to tell me what you think! If I don't update before Christmas…then Merry Christmas to you all!!

_CHAPTER TWELVE: 'A Christmas to Remember'_

Rhianna laughed loudly as she and Warren decorated his grand Christmas tree for the living room. She picked out golden baubles carefully and placed them on the branches, smiling as she did so.

Warren had invited Rhianna to his penthouse for the holiday due to the fact that he wanted to be alone with her and also because most of the kids at the school had gone home for the holidays to be with their families. Only a few had remained behind, consisting mainly of older students like Marie and Piotr.

Snow was coming down quite heavily outside, making Rhianna smile all the more. "We hardly ever have snow for Christmas now at home," she said with a hint of disappointment in her tone. "Winter seems to get milder every year."

"Yeah, we have snow, but we don't seem to get half as much as we used to when I was a kid," Warren replied, beginning to drape a long band of tinsel around the tree.

For Warren, this had to be the most wonderful Christmas he'd seen so far, and Rhianna had only been with him now for two days. Christmas Eve was but two days away now and things were growing more and more exciting for them. Through those days, they'd baked cookies, cakes, gone last minute shopping and just enjoyed one another's company. Because they'd been doing so much, strangely enough, decorating the tree had become one of the last activities on their list. Each evening, they'd snuggled up together under a large blanket and watched festive movies on Cable.

Once the tree had been decorated, Warren stepped back to admire their work for the afternoon. "Think we did a good job?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, it looks fab!" Rhianna exclaimed, drawing her arm around Warren's waist.

Warren looked down and smiled at her, letting his gaze sink into hers for a moment. "Thank you for coming up here with me," he said softly and then moved in, kissing her tenderly.

"You know I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else," she replied softly and hugged him tightly, placing her head against his neck. Warren felt so warm, loved and comfortable as he held her in his arms for a moment. Then his gaze shifted towards the fireplace, and there hanging down, were two stockings which he'd brought for Rhianna and himself. This year he'd literally gone all out to make it as perfect as he could.

Christmas morning was going to be present opening and then Warren and Rhianna cooking their special dinner for that evening. Everything had been planned precisely, and that evening was going to be a trip to the movies, then on to skate in the park.

xxxxx

The couple wrapped up warmly as they made their way out of Warren's penthouse and off towards the elevator. They both laced their glove-covered hands together and made their way downstairs in the elevator quickly.

The sidewalks were slippery and a few times Rhianna had to hold onto Warren tightly to make sure she didn't hit the ground sharply. To say she was wearing thick leather boots, the soles didn't do much good when it came to gripping.

Dozens of people were still milling about, filling the streets as they walked on by doing any last minute shopping they may have. Rhianna well and truly adored this time of year, thoroughly enjoying the cheer and seeing everyone getting into the mood.

At the cinema, Warren waited in line to buy the tickets, whilst Rhianna rushed to the toilets. She half ran inside, grinning to herself. Even in the cubicle, she was still smiling. These past four weeks had been the best of Rhianna's life. She adored Warren's every breathk and could never have wished for anyone better to be by her side.

In the dark of the movie theatre, Warren and Rhianna huddled up together, eating popcorn and drinking Pepsi while watching a rather strange horror film. What a lovely choice to say it was Christmas? The film was all about, as usual, cannibalistic vampires. Rhianna continued to chew on her popcorn non- fussed, her mouth moving in a steady and constant rhythm.

The film passed by rather slowly, leaving Rhianna and Warren both bored. So bored that they decided to share a rather intimate kiss instead and let it heat up a little. Warren's lips slid down Rhianna's neck, sucking gently at her smooth skin. Nothing mattered now. All sounds seemed to blur to nothing as Rhianna let her emotions take her away. Once again, she could distinctly feel Warren's burning arousal. She felt herself becoming hotter with each moment that elapsed, until she whispered between short gasps, "Warren, we shouldn't. Not in here."

"Why not?" he asked, whispering gently and letting his soft breath caress her ear. "The movie's shit."

"Just not now, please. I'll explain later," she replied, cupping his cheeks with her hands and kissing his lips one last time.

After the movie, Warren took Rhianna's hand and guided her out of the main lobby of the movie theatre. "I have a surprise for you," he said, grinning.

"What is it?" Rhianna asked curiously.

"Just you wait and see."

Rhianna's blue eyes widened as she caught sight of the huge ice skating rink. Beside it was a towering Christmas tree, generously covered in lights, tinsel and baubles of all manner of colours and shades. The couple half ran over to the main stand where all the skates were kept, asking for their sizes.

"A six and a ten, please," Warren said, handing over dollar bills to an old man who was blowing happily on a pipe. The old man nodded politely and grabbed the sizes requested, placing the skates on the counter.

"You're out late tonight, ain't ya?" the man asked. "We close in an hour."

"We just came from the movies," Warren said happily. "And kinda wanted some time on our own."

Rhianna glanced around the rink, noticing that the only people who were out there seemed to be other couples. They all skated slowly, remaining close to one another, gazing into each other's eyes like typical movie couples.

"Come on then," Warren chirped, holding the skates in his hands.

Out on the rink, Rhianna and Warren knew they both looked stupid, but enjoyed it none the less. They grabbed onto each other, laughing out loud and shouting whenever they felt themselves slip.

"I've only ever done this once before," Rhianna said loudly, grabbing Warren tightly and remaining by his side.

"That's once more than me," Warren chuckled, feeling his legs once again buckle, sending him straight down onto the icy surface. His ass hit the ice with a huge and rather painful thump. In the process, however, Rhianna was dragged down with him and landed directly in his lap. Both of them broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Other couples continued on racing around them, showing they were more experienced skaters, or at least had quickly picked up how to stand up properly on the small blades.

"You okay?" Rhianna asked, helping Warren up.

"I'm fine," he said. "Hurt my pride a little…and my ass, but other than that, I'm fine."

A short while later and a small flurry of snow began to fall all around the couples who were still skating at the late time of half eleven. Rhianna and Warren stopped a moment and smiled to each other, watching the flakes of snow fall so gracefully around them and knew that this perfect moment would remain in their minds and hearts forever.

xxxxx

Back at the penthouse, Rhianna stepped into the shower. The hot water rained down on her, soothing her aching muscles considerably. Even though it was such a late hour, she knew she badly needed this shower as she smelt her armpits, grimacing at the smell.

A few minutes later and Rhianna felt herself jump and shout out in fright as something, or rather, someone, touched her shoulder. A long arm reached in through the shower curtain, followed by a handsome figure. "Thought I'd come and join you for a bit," Warren said, winking playfully.

"It's a wonder I'm still alive and haven't had a bloody heart attack. You scared the shit out of me!" Rhianna called out. Then her shocked and irritated expression gradually switched to one of love and appreciation. "But I forgive you."

Warren stepped into the shower, his hair instantly becoming wet by the water. He stood in front of Rhianna, wrapping his arms around her and embraced her. "I love you so much," he whispered to her ear, feeling himself be overcome with nothing but love and desire for her.

That night, before finally letting sleep take them away, Warren and Rhianna made love, letting their bodies become one. Rhianna matched him thrust for thrust and bit her bottom lip as she felt her climax approaching quickly. Every time she was intimate with Warren, this happened- she felt herself feeling his arousal too, but she loved every minute of it. Warren buried his head in her hair and whispered his love to her, thrusting in and out of her, feeling her bringing him to his peak.

For years, Warren always thought that the most wonderful experience was flying, but this surpassed flying. Being able to bear all, quite literally, and be himself in the most intimate of acts was what he loved more than anything. Rhianna had opened the gates to his prison, took his hand and lead him out, allowing him to him walk free. She'd saved him.

They kissed one last time, allowing their tongues to dance together before Rhianna climaxed, moaning and clutching Warren's shoulders, pulling him in closer. Just her moans made him climax thereafter, causing him to bury his head further into her dark locks.

Tucked up so warmly in Warren's king-size bed, he and Rhianna lay together and relaxed. Rhianna placed her head on Warren's chest and felt the edge of his wing tickle her breast where it lay beneath their entwined bodies.

xxxxx

Christmas Day morning soon came around. Like a big kid, Rhianna ran into the living room and grinned broadly at the array of brightly wrapped presents, all waiting to be opened. Warren soon followed on behind, still dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and rubbed his sleep filled eyes.

"Can I open them?" Rhianna asked, giggling and getting down on her knees to the presents. She inspected each one in turn, picking out all the ones with her name on the tags.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," Warren chuckled, and got down beside her.

Rhianna first grabbed her present from Warren, ripping open the silver paper and smiling as she unravelled her gift. It was a long black velvet box. Quickly, she looked up at Warren excitedly and then opened the box, beholding a sparkling charm bracelet. It had ten single charms attached in a neat row along the silver bracelet. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Warren took the box from her and fiddled around, taking the bracelet from the box and securely attached it around Rhianna's awaiting wrist. "Thank you so much," she said, opening her arms and throwing herself into his embrace.

All through their present opening, Rhianna couldn't help but keep looking at the beautiful charms hanging from her wrist. They consisted of a heart, a leaf, a small crystal and many other symbols of love and devotion.

By the end of the morning, each of them had a small stack of presents. Rhianna's consisted of her bracelet, a bag of home made cookies, chocolate and a large bag of goodies that her family had sent over for her. In the bag was a CD, DVD and lots of small trinkets for her to keep. Warren's stack was mainly aftershave and other kinds of male toiletries, the typical man stuff. But his gift from Rhianna was the most special. It was a watch with a black face and silver hands.

"I'd better get that turkey stuffed and into the oven," Warren said happily, jumping up from the couch and rushing off to the kitchen. "Wanna help?" he called behind him.

"Yeah, okay," Rhianna called back, rushing on behind him to catch up.

The pair had been shopping a couple of days earlier for all the necessary meat and vegetables for their Christmas dinner. Originally, Warren's father had called him, offering him a place at his table for dinner, but Warren had declined politely. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, but he wanted a comfortable and fun time with Rhianna so they could be alone. Hooking up at a boarding school really isn't the best place to try out a relationship, especially if you're starting to get physical with each other. That kind of behaviour was generally frowned upon at the school, even though Storm knew for a fact it went on behind closed doors.

The radio blared away in the corner as Warren and Rhianna laughed, stuffing the turkey. "Watch you don't get your watch stuck in there like in Mr. Bean," Rhianna giggled.

Warren furrowed his eyebrows. "Mister what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's just a comedy programme that we had in England. He got his watch stuck in the turkey and then put his head in," Rhianna explained, blushing a little and feeling silly for her mistake. Of course Warren wouldn't have heard of Mr. Bean!

"Oh right," Warren replied with a gentle smile which was tinged with a hint of confusion. "We'd better get this in now. It's just after eleven and will take a good few hours to cook. I'd say we'll be looking at dinner around half four. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

xxxxx

The remainder of the day passed by quickly. The special Christmas dinner that Warren and Rhianna cooked together went down a treat, topped off with some cake and chocolate.

As Warren slumped himself down on the couch, burping a little and re-tasting the roast potatoes, his phone rang. He reached over idly and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Warren, it's dad. I hope you and your girlfriend are having a lovely Christmas together and you liked your gift," his father said cheerfully down the phone line.

"Oh yeah, it's been brilliant. How are you?" Warren asked, taking a sip from a glass of milk.

"I'm not too bad. I just wondered if you and your girlfriend would like to come round for New Year. Spend some time with me," Warren Worthington Jr proposed.

"Hang on a second, Dad," Warren asked politely, placing his hand over the microphone in the phone. "Do you wanna see my dad for New Year; he's asked if we wanna go there?" Warren asked Rhianna who was lying across the opposite couch, relaxing and letting her dinner digest properly.

"Yeah, okay," Rhianna replied in a non-fussed manner, flicking over the Cable channels.

"Okay, Dad. When shall we come?"


	13. Could The Cure Ever Work?

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN-'Could The Cure Ever Work?' _

Once again for what seemed like the hundredth time since meeting Warren, Rhianna felt inadequate and very much out of her depth. She slumped herself down on the double bed which took up most of the back wall in the guest room of Warren's father's townhouse. Glancing around, she looked at the cream-coloured walls, expensive paintings on the wall and felt again like this was all too wrong.

"You okay?" Warren asked, grabbing a pile of his clothes from a large black bag and placing them tidily on the end of the bed. Her eyes seemed as though they were staring into nothingness. "Rhianna?" he asked again, softly this time and sat down beside her. Rhianna closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hand entwine with hers. "Sweetie, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded again, using one of the many the pet names which she always used for him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Rhianna looked up at him, smiling weakly as she let her gaze shift and connect with his. "It's just…all of this…," she whispered, looking around, signalling that she meant the expensive residence and lifestyle she was currently staying in. "I don't deserve any of this…or you; you should look for someone special."

Warren sighed and brushed his hand through his neatly gelled hair. "You _are _special. I don't want anyone else but you. So please stop with this 'I don't deserve you' crap. It's not true. You never judged me on my appearance, please don't judge me on this."

"I'm not judging you," Rhianna said back quickly, defending herself.

"Then don't push me away because of my family name. It's just a name; it doesn't change who I am inside," Warren continued, placing his arm around her warm body. "Come on. Do you wanna go out? Let's do something before Dad's party tonight."

xxx

An hour later and Rhianna was sat in the front seat of Warren's car watching the surroundings speed past quickly. The drive into Manhattan was always slow and tedious to say the least. She placed her hand on the door and rubbed her temple, feeling another throbbing headache coming on. It had been threatening to turn into a full blown headache most of the day. This was the calm before the storm; something was wrong and she felt that strongly. Something somewhere was not right. It couldn't have been Warren. He'd seemed extremely cheerful since arriving at his dad's house that morning.

Warren glanced over at his girlfriend, noticing her painful expression once again. Her eyes were firmly shut as pain built up behind her eyes. Not even speaking a word, Warren swerved the car around the next corner, heading for a parking space. "Rhianna, look at me. What is it?" he asked firmly, reaching across to her and slipping his hand onto her arm after parking outside a department store.

The pain was becoming unbearable now behind her eyes. "It hurts," she yelped, wincing against the bright lights and feeling tears begin to drip down her face. "Someone is hurting…I can feel it."

Warren pulled her gently against him, cradling her body to his chest and brushed his hand through her long dark hair, soothing her as best he could. "Shh," he cooed. "I wish so much I could help you. It kills me when you get like this."

Over the last three months of knowing Rhianna, Warren had known her mood swing back and forth so many times and it was tearing him apart inside knowing how much pain she must have been enduring. As he held her, kissing her head over and over, he felt selfish. His reason to have the Cure was to be 'normal' and be accepted. Mutants like Rhianna needed that release far more than he did. Each and every day must have been a constant battle with that very thing which seemed to set humans and mutants apart from their animal ancestors and relatives: emotion.

Uncontrollable weeping suddenly washed over Rhianna rendering her helpless and vulnerable in Warren's comforting and accepting embrace. This kind of emotional change could only mean one person: Jonathan. Her brother had always caused her to experience huge shifts in emotion. "I think it's Jonathan," Rhianna whispered, pulling her head up to look into Warren's grey blue eyes. "Even when we were little I could always feel if something was wrong with him. I'm sure something's happened to him."

"Why don't you call him?" Warren asked.

Rhianna reached into her small shoulder bag and pulled out her phone, clutching it in her hand. Tears continued to drip down her cheeks, never faulting. She flipped the screen upwards and searched the directory for her brother's number.

She waited a couple of rings before hearing a very muffled, "Hello?"

"Jonathan? It's Rhianna. Are you alright?" she asked, straightening up in the seat and immediately sensing his sorrow pouring down the crackling phone line.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you," he said quietly. His voice was so low and lacked the life it usually possessed. "I can't go on like this…Becky left me. I found a letter this morning. To top it though, she's apparently pregnant and wants to get rid of it."

Rhianna screwed up her face in annoyance. "The bitch!" she spat. "I swear if I find her…"

"Leave it. You always get so worked up," Jonathan said softly. "I just wish you were back here. I miss you. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I do. You're all I've got."

"You've got Mom and Dad."

"They did ask me if I wanted to stay in your old room for a while. Enough of this though. How's things with you and your boyfriend?"

Rhianna sighed. "Jonathan, you're more important at the moment."

A gentle chuckle then came down the phone. "You still refuse to call me Jon, don't you?"

"Yep," Rhianna said with a broad smile.

Warren kept his eyes on the crowds walking past as Rhianna continued on with her conversation to her brother. His fingers twitched in his lap and his eyes darted one way and then the other as he tried his best to look occupied with something.

A few minutes later and Rhianna hung up, the smile gradually disintegrating from her face. "I was right; it was him. His girlfriend left him and wants an abortion. It's really knocking him about."

Warren once again looked down into his lap. "I don't know what to say," he said softly.

"I just don't know what to do," Rhianna replied, rubbing her hands down her tear-streaked face. "He needs someone he can trust but how can I be with him when I'm so many miles away?"

Warren took Rhianna's hands gently and tightened his grip around them. "If you need to be there then go, I'll buy you a plane ticket home."

"No, that's too much. You can't do that," Rhianna protested.

"I can, and I'm going to make sure you get on the next plane to England. I'll come with you," Warren proposed, his face full of so much longing.

Rhianna sighed. "If I go home, then I'm staying there. The only thing I have here is you. But I left everything behind. My family, the few friends I had and everything I know."

"I'll stay with you. Wherever you go, I go," Warren said quietly. Now that he had her, after so many years of being alone, there was no way he was letting her walk out of his life.

"Warren, you can't. Please. I'm not worth giving everything up for."

Warren merely smiled in response. "You're everything to me and if it means me moving to another country to be with you and make you happy, then I'll damn well do it."

xxx

That evening, the annual New Year celebration went on as planned for all business partners and family friends of the Worthingtons. In a beautifully decorated, lavish suite at the very top of Worthington Tower, couples danced, drank and silently counted down the few remaining hours to midnight.

Warren, as he usually did, felt the all too familiar pains stripping through his wings and shoulders after strapping his extra appendages down to remain out of sight beneath his tux. He and Rhianna remained near the bar, sitting side by side, hand in hand. At least here there was some more upbeat music playing overhead, appealing more to Rhianna's taste. But even that couldn't lift her drowned spirits.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" Warren's father asked, suddenly appearing out of the dense crowds. He smiled politely and placed his half drunken whiskey down on the table where his son was sitting.

Warren merely smiled in response to his father's question and then shifted his glance to Rhianna who seemed even more down than when she first came. "Yeah…thank you," he said, feeling his cheeks burn slightly in embarrassment. He knew for a fact that Rhianna wasn't enjoying herself and if she didn't enjoy herself, neither did he. Throughout the day she had remained distant, only replying to questions and nothing else.

Warren's father immediately knew from Rhianna's posture that something serious was on her mind. Her eyes literally hadn't shifted from the floor all evening and she seemed extremely tense, not letting go of Warren's hand or arm. "I'll, um, leave you to it," he said, the left side of his lip just about setting into a smile. Then he was gone, disappearing back into the crowds.

Rhianna sighed, trying hard to fight back another round of tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Warren asked, his eyes showing much concern and worry for her.

"This. All I've done is moan and have a long face, but I can't help it. This is draining me; I don't think I can take any more of it," she mumbled, finding herself being cradled to Warren's warm chest. "I don't think I can take any more…," she repeated.

Everyone around continued on dancing, drinking and generally enjoying their evening whilst two figures embraced, one feeling her heart giving way to all the stresses and strains placed upon it. She needed some kind of release from this, but she knew as long as she was a mutant, there was no way she could become free of everyone else's pain and suffering. This was her curse. Rhianna Lewis desperately needed saving.

"Come with me," Warren whispered, pulling Rhianna up gently from her seat and keeping his arm locked securely around her. The couple never heard Warren's father's calls as he saw them exiting the suite via a door near the back. Warren Worthington Jr. remained still, a glass in his hand and watched the unhappy young couple exit. The way Warren held Rhianna made him smile; finally his son had found someone he truly loved.

xxx

Back at the house, Warren let Rhianna in using one of his dad's spare keys and walked on in behind her. Holding her hand, Warren guided her through the beautifully decorated hallways and up the grand staircase that spiraled around, leading upwards. He kept his arm secured around her and together they made their way into the guest room.

Rhianna sat down on the bed while Warren fiddled around in his bag, pulling out a CD. "I'll put some music on," he suggested. "It's a burned disc and it a mixture of stuff."

"Okay," Rhianna mumbled, pulling up the plunging neckline of her black top which complemented the smart dress trousers she wore. She pulled the edges of the frilled sleeves up around her cold hands and watched Warren mess around with the stereo in the corner of the room.

Once the disc was in the tray and the music began, Warren joined Rhianna on the bed and pulled her in closer against him. He could distinctly feel her body shaking against him and heard the sound of sobs against his chest. "Shh," he cooed to her ear, placing his hand on the back of her head and then kissing her dyed black locks.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Whilst sobbing, Rhianna listened to the words of the song and couldn't help but stop for a brief second and look up at Warren from the confinement of his chest. "What's this?" she asked, sniffing. Her eyes were red after so much crying and her cheeks were full of long trails of salty tear beads.

"It's by a band called Simple Plan. It's just called Untitled," Warren said softly, beginning to rock her gently in his arms. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Rhianna whispered, tucking herself up closer to Warren.

Warren suddenly had a thought enter his mind. If Rhianna was always over taken by such pain because of other people, why shouldn't she consider having the Cure? At least this was a proper reason to eliminate her mutation. It was literally hindering her.

The music continued on in the background.

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

"Before I ask this, just know that I worry so much about you," Warren began, drawing away from Rhianna and looking into her eyes which had been dimmed so much by her sadness. She remained silent and looked at him so sadly. "I hate seeing you down, I hate seeing you cry and I'd do anything to take that from you. I'd even have it myself just to see you smile and know you're happy, but have you ever thought about the Cure?"

Rhianna furrowed her dark eyebrows, worrying Warren for a second. The change in her expression gave him the impression she'd been offended by the very thought. "Yes, I have considered it. Too many times," Rhianna replied quietly. "But I thought it didn't work? Other mutants apparently regained their powers."

Warren rose from the bed and brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe you need to have a dose every few weeks. I don't know. I'd have to ask my dad. But please think about it. I only wanted it because of my appearance and because of being alone, but this is eating away at you inside. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to you."

"Nothing will happen to me," Rhianna replied, smiling weakly through her tears. "Don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry about this?" Warren asked, his eyes growing wide and his tone full of irritation. "You have mood swings, you break down into tears. How am I supposed to feel about that? You're my girlfriend for God sakes. If it were me you'd be worried too. Look how you've worried about me in the past when I've got down."

Rhianna never answered and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes as her head hit the comfortable pillow. "I just want to sleep," she whispered to him softly. Her head was spinning now; everything seemed to be blending together. All sights and sounds. Nothing was distinguishable anymore.

Warren bent down and kissed her head. "I love you. Never lost sight of that."

xxx 

Late that night Warren sat at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of milk. His shirt collar was open and his wings loose under the shirt. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed one 'o' clock. It had been a new year now for an hour. Just after the clock chimed, the front door opened and shut quietly.

"Is Rhianna alright?" Warren's father asked as he entered the kitchen, dropping his keys next to the kettle. His face showed true concern as he waited next to his son.

"As alright as she'll ever be, I suppose," Warren mumbled, taking another sip of his milk and then chewing the edge off a cookie. "Her brother is going through a rough time at the moment and because she's empathic, she can feel it. And actually," he continued, spinning his body around on the stool. "I need to ask you something, Dad."

"Go ahead," his father replied, glancing back over his shoulder as he switched on the kettle and crossed his arms.

"Did you ever…um…find another way for the Cure to work?" Warren asked, looking down quickly.

"I told you, we stopped working on it after the trouble at Alcatraz. Then we got many complaints saying it didn't work. Why do you ask?"

Warren tensed suddenly, feeling a sweat accumulate around his neck. "It's Rhianna. I think it'd be better if she had it, Dad."

His father sighed and approached his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "What does she say about this?"

"She told me that she thought about it. I just don't know whether she'd have to take it at regular intervals until a more stable…"

"Warren, I told you, we dropped the project," Worthington Jr. said, cutting his son off. "I wish I could tell you that we have a miracle solution for her, but we haven't. I don't know how her body would take it if she had to have regular shots. It might do long term damage."

Not being able to hold it in much longer, Warren felt himself fill with tears. No matter how hard he tried to stop them, they still fell relentlessly down his pale cheeks. "I love her so much, Dad, and I can't bear watching her be like this. She needs something."

"I'm sorry, son," his father replied, tightening his arm around his son's shoulders.


	14. Surely Love Is Enough

A/N: This story has turned out significantly different from what I first expected it to be but I'm a very impulsive writer and only write what I'm in the mood for and rarely plan. I just sit down and let the words come to me. I'd really like reviews on this story because I'm close to finishing now; hopefully there won't be too many chapters left. So please…leave me a little something to read.

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN: __'Surely Love Is Enough'_

Rhianna opened her eyes gradually, feeling a bright light bathe her face. Her headache had thankfully vanished and all she was left with was a sense of relief. Pulling herself up, Rhianna immediately noticed Warren sat in the corner of the room with a needle between his fingers. "I had to," he muttered. "I couldn't stand seeing you like that any more," he whispered, hanging his blonde head and allowing the needle to fall to the floor.

"Warren? What did you do?" Rhianna's voice came back in a small gasp. She glanced down at her arm, noticing a small bruise appearing on the vein. A whole series of emotions filled her to the very core in that moment, but for once, they were all hers. "I didn't ask for this," she said quietly, looking over at Warren, letting her eyebrows complement the angered look on her face. "I could handle it, okay? You don't own me, so why do you think you can just do what you want?"

"I couldn't watch you carry on the way you were. I'm sorry," Warren half sobbed. "I had to do it…for you."

Rhianna tossed herself out of bed, not even caring that she was still fully dressed and dragged out the suitcase. "You bastard!" Rhianna snapped. "I don't even want to know where you got it from or if it works."

"My dad got one of the last specimens left at the lab in the city this morning," Warren said back, feeling himself become more and more ashamed of his actions. "Even if it's just for a while it'll help you," he continued, rushing to her side, letting his tone fill with a fleeting sense of hopefulness. "Don't hate me; I did this for you."

Rhianna stopped a moment and let her piercing pale eyes stare at him. "You could have at least allowed me to make up my own mind!" she snapped evilly. "You went and did exactly what you always hated your dad doing. I don't understand you."

Slowly, Warren felt himself growing angry and that was something which rarely happened. He'd always been able to keep himself calm during arguments but when it regarded Rhianna's well being, it made him tick. "Why can't you just fucking accept the fact I did this because I love you so damn much and hate seeing you get down?" he half shouted. His handsome face crumpled into a nasty scowl. "I'd do anything for you….but if this is something I did wrong then I'm sorry." After that last sentence, his eyes grew saddened again which replaced the anger.

"Why didn't you ask me though?" Rhianna asked again, sitting down on the bed and dropping the empty suitcase on the beige carpet. "I'd never go behind your back, you know that, but this…I can't see why you did it."

"I knew you'd say no. I know you," Warren replied simply, standing before her. "I wanted the Cure to help me fit in and be someone, but you, this was killing you. My wings don't do that to me; they're always there but they don't affect me like that."

With a gentle sigh, Rhianna replied, "I feel so different to you now. It was because we're mutants that we met and now that's gone, it's like we're so different now."

Warren sat down beside Rhianna and placed his arm around her body. "Oh God, please don't feel like that. I love you for you…Everything about you; I don't care that you're a mutant. I'd still love you just as much if you weren't."

"Leave me alone," Rhianna snapped, dragging herself away from Warren. "You knew exactly what you were doing and you just didn't tell me….I can't forgive you for this," she continued, crossing her arms and allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. "You of _all_ people, Warren!"

xxx

"At least let me drive you back to the mansion," Warren said quietly, watching Rhianna thunder across the room, placing all her belongings into the suitcase.

"I can manage," she replied waspishly. "I'll see you back there."

"You're being so unreasonable!" Warren shouted, losing his patience all over again. His arms flung about in all manner of directions as he paced the room, his wings twitching lively on his back. "I never understand you sometimes!" he shouted again. "It's like I can never do anything right no matter how hard I try. No matter how _fucking_ hard I try!"

Rhianna stopped for a moment, flinching as she heard him shout. It almost terrified her, listening to his usually gentle voice become so rough and full of anger. But she continued on, placing her clothes back into the small suitcase she owned; one of two suitcases she brought to the States. She knew in her heart she WAS being unreasonable, but so was he. The one man she trusted with everything, her whole heart, and he'd done this- gone behind her back and cured her of something that she didn't even know if she wanted curing. "You just don't see it, do you?" Rhianna asked, glancing to her left to see Warren standing only three or four feet away. Her voice was calm and steady. "You went behind my back and gave me that injection. I never told you I wanted it just that I'd thought about it. For years you hated your dad pushing you into it, and what the hell have you just done? Think about it."

"I did it because I knew you wouldn't," Warren said, gritting his teeth and leaning in closer. "You're too damn proud to help yourself. You help others, but you never think about yourself."

"Because I'm not worth it! Okay! Now get out my face," Rhianna spat, grabbing her now closed suitcase.

"No, I won't get out your face!" Warren ordered. "You need to sit down, look in the mirror and think hard about what you want. One minute you're going out of your mind because you feel your brother and then when someone helps you, you lash out. You don't want to be helped."

"That's right, I don't."

Warren stood up straight and sighed as he watched Rhianna approach the bedroom door. He paused for a second, swallowing hard and gathering the words he so dreaded saying. "You walk out that door and that's it for us." Those words killed him inside; he fought back tears and tried to stop himself breathing too hard.

_Please don't go. For God sakes don't go. I need you._

"Then that's it. I don't know if I could trust you again," Rhianna said sadly, glancing at him over her shoulder. Damn, she loved him so much, with every fibre of her being, but she couldn't stand what he'd done, even if he'd done it out of love. It had changed the very person she was.

As the door shut Warren couldn't help but let the tears fall down his cheeks. Upon impulse, he ran to the door and shot out, watching her walk down the steps. "Stop this, please," he called out, his cried echoing around the staircase. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"What's going on?" Warren's father called out as he walked steadily out of the main living room. He watched Rhianna approach the door, her head hung sadly.

"I'm leaving, Mr. Worthington," Rhianna said quietly. "Thank you for having me though."

Warren's father remained still for a moment, his grey eyes darting back and forth between his son and Rhianna. He knew immediately that this dispute was through the single syringe of liquid he'd given his son that morning after going into the main lab office in the early hours. "Please, come and sit down," he said finally, gesturing to Rhianna. "It wasn't just my son…please."

Over the banister Warren leaned his arms, feeling his hands shaking against the glossed wood. His head was pounding and he felt violently sick; his guts wrenched inside and his stomach felt as though it were doing back flips. Each and every second that passed made his heart beat faster and his sorrow grow. Had he now lost the only person he truly loved in his life?

"This is between me and Warren," Rhianna said softly. Then she turned and walked out the main front door. Her form became smaller through the frosted glass as she walked away.

xxx

Rhianna couldn't help but cry as she walked up the street. Her thick boots crunched in the thick snow and her breath flew past in the chilling wind. People passing by stared at her as she kept her head low, letting tears drip down her face. In her jacket pocket, her mobile phone rang loudly. She shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out the offending object and saw Warren's picture on her screen- it was him calling. His name flashed on the screen and the cheerful ringtone continued to ring out.

"Please don't go like this," his voice came down the phone line as Rhianna slid up the front. His voice was so strained and sounded as if it might falter at any second. "I need you. Please come back or at least let me talk to you."

Rhianna glanced around the extremely expensive estate. She'd only walked about two blocks away from Warren's dad's large house and was now on her way to the main road. She really had no idea how she was going to get back to Westchester from here which was just out of the main city of New York state. "I don't know what to so," she wept down the phone, almost dropping it from her fingers which had grown weak.

"Where are you? I'll come to you," Warren half begged down the phone.

"I'm by a main road…I'm not sure where it is. I'm a couple of streets away from you," she replied, her voice becoming considerably quiet.

A few minutes later and Warren saw Rhianna standing on the street corner, staring absently away somewhere into the distance. He'd practically shot out the front door in his search for her, only stopping for his jacket. Not caring, Warren's wings were still slightly visible under the base of his jacket. And that was the first thing which Rhianna noticed as he approached. "Your wings are showing," she said quietly, looking at him with bagged up eyes.

"I don't care about that for now," he snapped. Thankfully as it was New Year's Day, most people were still sleeping off the overload of alcohol from the night earlier. Only a couple of people walked on past, up and down the slippery roads. "Come back in. It's freezing," he continued. "We can sit and talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going back home as soon as I can get everything together," she said sternly. "I've thought about it long and hard; I don't belong here anymore. It was wrong moving here in the first place. And now I have even less reason to stay."

"Aren't I reason enough for you?" Warren snapped, his eyes growing dark with anger and pain. "I told you I'd come with you. I have nothing here either, only you."

"Just leave it. I'm going home…alone," Rhianna said, looking down at her feet and then letting her gaze drift to Warren's brown boots. Her head then lifted, taking in each part of him until she came to his face. A very weak smile spread on her lips. "I do love you," she said quietly. "I don't think I could ever stop and I wish things had been different."

"We love each other, surely that's enough," Warren mumbled sadly, his eyes filling once more.

Rhianna sighed and let her dark locks fall down the side of her face as she once again hung her head. "It's so hard living away from my family and when I'm here all I have is you. I'm hanging on for you but I just can't do it anymore. My home isn't here."

xxx

Back at the mansion, Rhianna sat on her bed. Warren had given her a lift in his car after their heart to heart on the street corner. But he'd since returned to his dad's place to pick up his belongings. Deep inside her she knew that there was nothing here for her anymore. Warren had been the only life she'd had and in her mind she just couldn't get over what he'd done. Why? Alright, it was for her own good, but he'd done something without asking her. Giving her the Cure? It was so unlike him and she couldn't understand what had possessed him to do such a thing.

Everything was tearing her apart. More than anything she wanted to accept Warren's proposal and for them to go to England together, but that wasn't fair on him. His home was in the States.

Time seemed to have come to a standstill as Rhianna sat locked away in the confinement of her own indecisiveness and worries. A knock suddenly came to the door, surprising Rhianna as it knocked her out of her daydreams. "Come in," she called out.

As the door opened, Rogue stepped in, slightly embarrassed. "Ah just came to see if you're okay," she said, smiling a little. "You didn't come to dinner earlier." With that, Rogue stepped into Rhianna's room and approached her, looking down with warm, friendly eyes.

Rhianna exhaled loudly and looked up at Rogue, knowing she was a good person and although she didn't know her all that well, knew she had a kind heart. "If I tell you something will you not tell anyone?" Rhianna asked.

"Yeah, sure," Rogue replied, sitting down beside Rhianna.

"In a nutshell, Warren injected me with the Cure this morning and I didn't know. We argued and now I've decided to go back home to England. But I love him so much…I just don't know what to do. He said he'd come with me but it's not fair."

"He injected you?" Rogue asked, furrowing her dark eyebrows. "But…oh mah God. That's just…"

"I know he did it because I was having a really rough day yesterday. I felt my brother and it upset him badly seeing me like that, but I don't understand why he did it. I want to be angry with him, but I can't."

"Ah don't blame you for bein' angry with him. He had no right to do that," Rogue exclaimed loudly.

"But I've decided to go home. What do I do?" Rhianna asked, weeping again.

Rogue put her arm around Rhianna, comforting her all she could. "That's a tough one and ah don't think I know what to tell you with that. If you can forgive him for what he did then maybe you should listen to him. Ah know it's easy to be angry with someone but at the same time love them so much and you don't wanna be angry with them."

"So you think I should talk to him?" Rhianna asked, looking up at Rogue with teary eyes.

"Ah do. Listen to him and listen to your heart. Ah know he loves you and he'd do anything for you."

"I just feel myself getting angry and then as soon as I look in his eyes I just know I love him and can't be angry, no matter how hard I try. But I really need to go home. I miss my family so much."

"If Warren's prepared to go with you, and is happy doing that, then why not?" Rogue asked, smiling. "You get to be together and you're with your family."

Rhianna thought on Rogue's words for sometime afterward and knew she was right. If Warren was prepared to move away to be with her, then why hold him back? After all, it was what they both wanted- to be together.

Getting up from her bed, Rhianna walked to the door and prepared for the small trek to Warren's room. She hoped he'd be back by now and was pretty sure he would be. It certainly didn't take all day to pick up his belongings from his dad's house. All down the corridor she played dialogue in her mind, wondering what she'd say to him.

Warren lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, feeling in the mood to get out and stretch his wings for a while. The last two days and he'd been too pre-occupied with Rhianna that he hadn't even thought about it. But just as he was about to open his window, the door knocked. "Yeah?" he called back, half growling to himself.

Rhianna let herself in timidly, glancing around the side of the door. "Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

Warren smiled broadly and rushed over to her. "Of course you can. Come in," he said cheerfully, happy that she'd finally come to see him. No matter how much she irritated him, the sight of her face made him weak inside and broke him away from all chains of reason. She smiled in response to him and finding herself acting completely on impulse, rushed at him, kissing him.

The couple kissed for a few seconds, giving in finally to their feelings and pushing aside any anger. "Come with me…back home," Rhianna said, grinning and gasping for breath as he released her from their kiss.


	15. The Pain Is Now Yours

A/N: I got a new idea for this fic and HAD to try it out. If it doesn't work, oh well, I re-write this story. This fic really does need some action and so this chapter should help bring the action in. Hehe. I also noticed that in the last chapter I referred to Marie as 'Rogue' when in fact she should be Marie having lost her powers. Sorry for that little continuity error. This chapter sees the return of some baddies…well, I'd better not spoil it for you, folks! I also mention one of my favourite shows: Supernatural! Couldn't resist. Enjoy!

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN: 'The Pain Is Now Yours'_

For two whole days now Rhianna had been without her empathic ability and it actually felt good. She lay on her bed, smiling at Warren who lay beside her with his arm around her shoulder. Her hand brushed down his bare, toned chest. "Do you believe in soul mates?" Rhianna asked, smiling and looking into his eyes.

Warren just smiled back at her and kissed her head. "I do now," he whispered quietly. "I never did before, but since meeting you I just feel like someone guided us together, you know?" he asked, letting his voice grow a little louder. "When I first came here I was so alone, as usual, but that night when I met you, something changed."

Rhianna giggled. "I felt that too. I never wanted to say it before but I just sensed something, as if I knew there was a bond to be forged."

Around the room was now completely bare. Everything Rhianna owned had been placed into bags ready for her move back to England. "I can't wait to be back home," Rhianna smiled. "You can meet my mom and dad…my brother and sister. You'll love them. But more than anything, I'm excited to be with you."

In the corner of the room, the television played away to itself as Rhianna and Warren ignored the ignored the childish banter from the brothers, Sam and Dean in 'Supernatural'. All sound was blocked out as they kissed, enjoying their time of privacy.

"So you do actually prefer me to that guy on the TV," Warren chuckled, holding Rhianna's hand and glancing over at the television and rolling his eyes at Dean. At first Warren hadn't minded so much, but now he and Rhianna had grown more serious in their relationship, it kind of irritated him, thinking that his girlfriend liked an actor in the way she liked _him_.

_I'm being immature. We all have celebrity crushes. __I had my pin up girls when I was growing up… so why not? _

Rhianna smiled and put her head on Warren's chest, sighing. "You know I do, sweetie."

"I'll book our tickets tomorrow," Warren said quietly. "Try and get the closest flight I can to the end of the week."

The last two days had purely been packing. Warren had spent most of his time over at his penthouse, sorting through all his belongings and making sure he left nothing important behind, but he knew that in England he and Rhianna would start fresh. There was no need to take too much. The actual penthouse on the other hand had been offered to Warren's cousin, Aaron. Hopefully he'd take care of it.

xxx

In the kitchen later that evening, Rhianna rushed around grabbing two mugs and putting coffee and sugar into them whilst hunting through the fridge. "Hey, I didn't realise you were back so soon," a male voice came from the doorway. Rhianna spun on her heel to see Pyro standing by the door, his arm leaning against the frame in a rather laid back manner. "Word's been going round you and Birdie are leaving here."

Pyro trotted calmly across the kitchen to the main table, leaning his arms on the chopping board. "Word travels real fast round here."

"Who told you?" Rhianna asked, clutching a packet of cookies against her chest. "Was it Marie?" Her face grew dark with irritation, half expecting that it was Marie who had blabbed. She backed away slowly as Pryo traced the edge of the table, his fingertips brushing down the wood as he walked.

Pryo grinned. "Does it matter who told me? I just know that he injected you with the Cure and now you're ready to shack up together back in little old England."

There was something dancing in his eyes, something evil and full of hate which was beginning to terrify Rhianna. Forgetting that she had two mugs left out, complete with coffee and sugar yet to be filled with boiling water, she just headed for the door, turning her back on Pyro. There was something which had always confused her about him. Knowing full well that he had been a part of the Brotherhood, Rhianna always felt herself on edge, unable to completely trust him. But then again, very few did. Everyone around the mansion steered clear of John Allerdyce.

As she walked down the corridor, quickening her steps considerably, Rhianna could sense Pyro following her. "Leave me alone, John!" she called back, beginning to run. Sweat was accumulating on her brow as her trainers squeaked on the floor.

"Warren?" she called out, finally getting to her door and spinning herself around into the brightly lit room. She hoped to God she was over reacting, but no. There on the bed was Warren, lying almost lifeless; he was face first into the pillow and his arm rested over the edge of the bed.

A dark skinned woman with black tightly pulled back hair stood next to the bed. "Don't look so scared, bitch, you're next," she spat evilly.

Pyro entered the room slowly and stood a few feet behind Rhianna. "He always said he'd have your pain, now lets see if he really would," Pryo said quietly. "See if the bastard really loves you as much as he always says he does."

Rhianna turned around, tightening her fist. "You leave him alone." Rhianna dashed at Pryo, holding her fist in front of her face but stopped in her tracks as a large flame erupted in Pyro's hand. It danced for a few seconds in his palm.

"Aww," he cooed. "The oh so happy couple. Always there to fight for each other." And those were the last words Rhianna remembered before she felt arms tighten around her and a disgusting smell enclosed within a piece of white paper be smothered across her face.

xxx

Warren was the first to wake. He opened his eyes and squinted as a bright light shone down on him, blinding him. His head was swimming and throbbing at his temples. "Ugh," he moaned, finding that he couldn't move his hands. He struggled against the restraints.

"Enjoy your nap?" a voice came, dripping with anger, jealousy and hatred. Pyro stared down at Warren, his lips pursed together.

"Where's Rhianna?" Warren asked, closing his eyes against the blinding light.

"The young lady is right here," an older voice came. All Warren could see as he looked up was the outline of an older face, topped with whitening hair. "She hasn't been harmed," he continued on, his accent distinctly English. "I suppose you'd like to know what you're doing here in this predicament, Mr. Worthington?" the man asked.

Warren found that his head was spinning too much to answer and the light was blinding him so much that he had to turn his shoulders to a side, peering over the edge of the metal trolley. In the corner of the room which looked distinctly darker, he could see a figure at a computer, typing away. The walls were stone and the only sign of any decoration was another desk opposite where the computer was. On it, a set of ball bearing tapped quietly, hitting one another in sync.

"Let me explain," the older man said, looking down at Warren. His eyes were grey and his face was worn with age. "You were never happy with your mutation, is that right?"

There was no answer as Warren let his head continue spinning and throbbing.

"Alright, then I'll continue. You disliked your appearance so much that you cut away your wings and then when your father found you, he invented the Cure, ready to eliminate our kind. My friend, Pyro brought you here tonight to let me try something new out. You do know that your lady friend's mutation is only lying dormant for now and she'll eventually be tossed back into that agony she once endured. My aim is to fulfill your wish and take that from her, but with one little setback, give it to you. And in return for your generosity, she'll be given your mutation."

Warren could only stifle a moan and tossed his head from side to side; trying to muster all the strength he knew he had within him. "Leave her….," he said quietly. "I don't want her to have this."

"I'm afraid that is not your choice, Mr. Worthington," the man replied.

Swallowing hard and pulling his upper body up from the table, Warren called out her name into the blinding light. "Stop fighting it," the man said quietly to Warren's ear. "She's released from her pain and you're released from your confinement. No more hiding, wearing harnesses and being someone you're not."

Suddenly Warren felt a painful pinch in his arm and once again his head felt light and his vision became blurred. But, thankfully, this time he didn't black out.

Pyro handed the mutant known as Mystique the syringe which was filled with Rhianna's extracted X gene. Warren looked up at her, his head drooping from side to side. Her yellow eyes stood out, piercing and bright. "This should be it. His DNA should now be ready to take out," Mystique's voice came, distant and haunting.

Magneto, who had since sat back behind his table, got up and walked steadily over to Rhianna, watching her eyelids flutter. He brushed a hand through her dyed black locks and smiled; his two subjects were almost ready. "You see, Mr. Worthington, mutants are scared of who they truly are, but now we can take control. We can decide on our mutations."

A needle pierced Warren's flesh, sending Rhianna's gene into him. An intensely sharp sensation spread through his body, causing shockwaves to radiate throughout his entire abdomen. His wings which were pressed between his back and the trolley slowly shrunk, becoming smaller and smaller until nothing was left, not even a scar. Every trace that they had once been there was eradicated.

Suddenly Rhianna's screams hit the air. "Unbind her!" Magneto ordered Pyro, shouting across the room. "Now!'

Rhianna struggled, feeling unbearable pain shoot through her back and into her shoulder blades. Her upper body tossed back and forth as two unearthly lumps began to appear beneath her T-shirt. "Warren!" she screamed, tears of pain falling down her cheeks.

"It'll all be over soon, my dear," Magneto said, smiling weakly, watching as her newly formed wings began to break free. She pulled her T-shirt off, feeling her back expanding and trails of blood ooze down her clean skin.

Warren called over and over, ordering to be unbound and then with no warning he felt the pain. It shot through his body, coursing up and down and through his veins. Her screams resounded in his skull and her pain sunk deep into his very being, torturing him.

"You said you'd have her pain and now it's yours," Magneto called over their cries.

Rhianna's back was arched as she sat up on her knees on the trolley. Two wings formed gradually, twisting and pulling into shape. Feathers grew outwards, covering the masses. Her cries were becoming more muffled now as the wings had finally broken through her skin and the surrounding skin healed quickly. All that was left of any sign of their growth was small beads of blood which had dried on the white feathers. Rhianna's entire spinal column felt as if it was crumbling away and her shoulders had completely given way.

Her forehead rested against the metal trolley as she breathed awkwardly and let the pain slowly die away. "Warren?" she whispered, looking across at him. Her entire face was crumpled with pain and strain. His face reflected the exact same expression, mirroring her emotion.

Magneto smiled broadly, holding out his gloved hands. "We have success," he said loudly, clapping his hands together. "I hear that you two have planned to take a little trip out the country, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to be possible now."

Rhianna gathered her strength and slipped off her trolley, almost falling to the floor in exhaustion. Her new limbs were light but she could distinctly feel them as if they were another set of arms or legs. Weak and tired, her legs buckled beneath her. "We'd better get you to rest," Pyro said, catching her against him.

"You bastard," Rhianna spat at Pyro, not even strong enough to hit him. All she could do was glare at him and then close her eyes, letting her head drop forward against his chest.

Warren watched sadly as Rhianna was taken away by Pyro. He could feel her weakness inside himself and the subsiding pain. "How does it feel now?" Magento asked, stepping up beside the bed. "Her mutation would not lie dormant forever and now you've done as you said and taken it from her."

"Why us?" Warren asked, now knowing that it was impossible to get loose from his restraints. "Why did you have to choose us?" His blue grey eyes looked up at the old man questioningly.

"Pyro has kept wonderful surveillance at the institute and has reported everything back to me about you two especially. For a while now I've been looking for two subjects and you two seemed the perfect pair. Devoted to each other and ready to sacrifice yourselves if need be. Why not? I couldn't let the chance slip away."

xxx

Marie knocked on Rhianna's door the next morning, ready to spend the day with her and Warren. But there was no answer. Confused, Marie opened the door and stepped inside. The television was still on in the corner of the room and the bed sheets were untidy. Something wasn't right; she could feel that inside her.

Rushing along the hallway, Marie headed to Warren's room and knocked…nothing. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and tried both her friends' numbers but each time proved pointless. There was no answer.

Marie shot down the hall towards Storm's office where she knew she usually was and knocked, letting herself in immediately. "Hey, what's the problem?" Storm asked, raising her head from a pile of homework and general managerial paperwork.

Exhaling loudly, Marie gathered her words together. "Ah think something's wrong. Rhianna and Warren are missin'. I just went to both of their rooms and nothin'. Rhianna's TV is still on and there's no answer on either of their cells. It's not them em', Storm."

Storm got up from her desk and approached Marie. "Are you sure you think something's up? Maybe they just went out or something, I don't know," Storm suggested.

"Please, I know something's wrong."

xxx

Storm's eyes widened in both shock and fear as she asked for the whereabouts of Rhianna and Warren. Cerebro could not find either mutant on its scanning database. An array of red spots filled the room, showing Storm and Marie every mutant, but when asked for Rhianna Lewis and Warren Worthington, nothing could be found.

"Oh mah God," Marie said quietly, clasping her hand across her face in shock. "What are we gonna do, Storm? We need ta find em'."

Storm sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know. Get Logan."


	16. Returning Home

_CHAPTER SIXTEEN: __Returning Home_

Rhianna groaned and rolled over on the small bed which occupied the far left hand corner of the cell-like room. Suddenly the door opened with a loud, ear splitting creak and Warren was shoved inside by Mystique. He rushed to Rhianna, seeing the huge white wings on her back. "Warren?" she whispered, half dazed and still full of pain. Her iced gaze met his, and with a gentle sigh she pulled herself upwards, feeling the twisted limbs move with her.

"Hey, lie back down," Warren protested, placing his hand gently on her arm.

Rhianna pushed her head against his chest and let tears drip silently down her pale cheeks in procession. "It hurts," she groaned again. "The pain won't stop..."

Warren placed his arms around Rhianna, trying not to touch her newly developed wings and kissed her head softly. "I should have protected you," he whispered. It felt strange not having his wings anymore, that constant weight on his back which he carried around, and it had now been removed. But it felt wrong.

He could still feel her pain. His entire body felt like one aching mass from head to foot and his head spun constantly. Warren closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on Rhianna. "We've got to find some way out of here," he said softly.

"I don't think I could move," she replied.

xxx

Marie raced down the hallway of the mansion with Storm. "How did ya do that without the Professor?" she asked, gasping for breath. "Cerebro doesn't work without him."

Storm slowed down and sighed, looking into Marie's brown, kind eyes. "Before he died we had his artificial consciousness built into Cerebro. Sometimes it doesn't work, but it's better than nothing, I guess," she explained in her soft voice. "I just know John is behind this with Rhianna and Warren. He has to be. Where else would they go?"

A few moments later, Logan stood with his arms folded across his bold chest. "Whatcha mean they're gone? Surely they just went out together for somethin'," Logan snapped. "People are allowed to go out without someone thinking they've been taken hostage."

"Trust me on this, Logan," Marie told him sternly. "I went to see if Rhianna wanted to hang out and both her and Warren are gone. The TV was still on."

"Come on, people can leave their TV on."

"I think we should listen to her on this, Logan," Storm continued. "I have a feeling Magneto's behind this. He always is. John just randomly showing up here has always been suspicious, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and let him in."

"Where do you propose we start?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow upwards. "New York is a big place and he could be anywhere. There's gotta be some way to track them both down."

"I just tried Cerebro, and nothing. It could be a glitch because of the new program and having an electronic version of the Professor's conscious installed on it, but I doubt it. Whenever Magneto has something to do with this, he keeps himself well hidden. He knows how the Professor's machines work."

Marie gathered Bobby, Kitty and Piotr from their rooms and quickly explained their problem.

Kitty scrambled down the steps behind her much taller friends, her small frame looking so child-like. She pulled on her jacket, dragging her arms through the tough fabric. "I hope they're alright," she called out, treading quickly down the individual stairs.

"So do I," Marie replied, feeling genuine concern for her friends. "Ah've had first hand experience of what Magneto does and it ain't nice." With that, Marie brushed her hand through the thin strip of white hair down the left hand side of her face. "This works as a constant reminder."

xxx

Logan and Storm traced the hallways of the basement level of the mansion, pulling their leather gloves on and zipping up their matching jackets, both having the symbolic X at the waist. "It seems like a never ending battle with him," Storm said with a gentle sigh, referring to Magneto's inability to let anything go. All he did was push his opinion of mutant superiority down innocent people's throats at a risky price.

Logan never answered, but his face reassured her of his agreement with her comment. "I say we try his hideout in the hills. That's where I found him before," he said suddenly, surprising Storm for a moment as he'd remained quiet the last half an hour or so. "Don't tell me he's got them all over the place."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Storm sneered. "I just hope to God he hasn't hurt those kids. They don't deserve this."

"Try tellin' him that. Look what happened to Rogue. He doesn't care. All he cares about is his damn mutant crusade to prove how inferior humans are."

Everyone boarded the X-jet in silence a few minutes later, sitting down quickly and getting strapped in. Kitty and Marie exchanged worried glances back and forth as Bobby and Piotr merely smiled weakly.

Marie looked at her gloved hands and knew that even though she was without her powers now, she couldn't see Rhianna and Warren come to any harm. But how had Magneto regained his in the first place and Marie hadn't? Maybe it was just a matter of time. She looked over at Kitty again, seeing the worry in her brown eyes. "Hey, it'll be alright," she whispered across, giving Kitty a faint smile.

"Yeah," Kitty replied, still feeling her nerves become more and more on edge. This was only the second time she'd been out in the jet with the other X-Men since the whole Alcatraz incident when the Brotherhood made their view on the Cure known.

xxx

Warren held Rhianna tightly, kissing her head over and over. All he felt was the overbearing feeling of worthlessness, as though all his drive had been pulled forcibly from him. They both remained in each other's arms on an old bed situated in the corner of the cell. At least they had some comfort: each other. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling a single salty tear slip down his cheek. "You have this because of me."

Rhianna pulled herself away a little from Warren's warm chest and looked up into his beautiful saddened eyes, and she smiled. "Don't be," she replied. Her face was stained with pain and weakness. "I get to feel what it's like to be you."

From the door, cooing came in through the small set of bars. "Aww, lookey here. The love birds," Pyro said sarcastically. "And, yes, the pun was intended."

Warren grit his teeth in seething anger, still holding onto Rhianna tightly. "Go fuck yourself, John!" Warren growled. Pyro just laughed evilly and gave the couple on last glance as he rushed on past, heading back to Magneto's main room.

The old man, grey haired, yet strong, sat at a desk. His fingers tapped on the tabletop as he sifted through his thoughts, many of them being distant memories of a past that haunted him. The numbers which had been written into his flesh along his forearm served as a constant reminder of that. A smile spread across his aged face as he thought on the young mutants who were tucked up together in one of his cells. "I have no more use with Worthington and his lady friend," Magneto told Pyro as he came pacing into the room.

Pyro folded his arms. "Well what are we going to do with them? Surely if we let them go, they'll tell the rest and they'll be after us," Pyro warned.

"But what else do we do with them?" Mystique asked, stepping into the light behind Magneto's leather seat. "He's right. We don't need them for anything more."

Back in their cell, Warren and Rhianna were shocked to see Magneto at the door. "As much as we've enjoyed your visit, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave," the old man said, opening the door and stepping inside.

Viciously, Pyro dragged Warren up, holding his arms behind his back. Rhianna, however, received better treatment. Magneto, took her arm and guided her out the cold, stale-smelling cell. She looked up angrily into the man's eyes, her legs buckling beneath her.

Warren pulled as hard as he could on Pyro's grip, turning around to watch Rhianna. "You harm her you bastard and I swear I'll kill all of you!" he bellowed.

"Oh shut up!" Pyro shouted out, kicking Warren directly in the stomach. The young man bent over in pain, feeling nothing but heat and unbearable agony stretching through his abdomen.

"Stop it!" Rhianna screamed out suddenly.

High above, the X-Jet hovered, cloaking itself as a protection against spies for Magneto who roamed the hills and nearby area. Since the incident on Alcatraz Island, most of the mutants had been arrested, killed or cured by the needles loaded into the army guns during the attack. But it was obvious that since Magneto was back, along with his powers, he had accomplices. And Pyro was one of them.

Storm, Hank McCoy and Logan sat up front whilst Kitty, Marie, Bobby and Pitor chatted amongst themselves. "I had no idea that John was still a spy of Magneto's," Kitty said, leaning across from her seat a little, the belt restraining her.

"I wouldn't put anything past him," Bobby hissed as an expression of anger spread across his usually placid, handsome face. "I've never trusted him."

"I can see someone," Hank said suddenly, putting his hand out for emphasis, warning Storm to stop the jet. Storm acknowledged his warning and steadied the speed of the jet, hovering above the dense woodlands.

"It's Warren and Rhianna!" Hank called out, smiling weakly.

Warren hobbled along, his feet crunching through the snow, holding on Rhianna tightly after being released by Magneto. Rhianna's wings still ached, along with her back and all strength had escaped her. Every now and again she would fall forwards, but was stopped by Warren's loving arms. He looked at her wings and felt tears prickle his blue eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. Protection was something Warren believed every man owed to a woman, and he'd failed to keep her protected.

Grey clouds lingered above and small snowflakes began to fall freely from the heavens. Rhianna put her head back and felt the snow fall upon her face. "It's snowing," she whispered. "I love the snow." And then suddenly darkness took her.

"Rhianna?!" Warren called out, holding her tightly as she fell into unconsciousness. As he brushed her hair from her face, a huge gust of wind suddenly swept through the area. Then gradually the form of the X-Jet came into view as it landed, upon the snow. Large lumps of snow were tossed upwards as the powerful engines pumped out the waste from the gases it required to operate.

The ramp of the jet lowered slowly and immediately Logan, Hank and Storm came rushing out. "What happened to you two?" Storm asked, rushing across to the young couple. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the wings upon Rhianna's back as she lay in Warren's arms.

Warren smiled in relief upon the sight of the team. "Magneto did something to us…took away our DNA and swapped it," he explained. "Rhianna now has my wings, and I have her empathic power."

"Get her inside quickly," Storm instructed.

Inside the jet, everyone re-seated and prepared for the journey home. "How did you know we'd be here?" Warren asked, keeping an eye on Rhianna as she lay on a stretcher a few feet away from him.

Logan's dark eyes connected with Warren's. "This was his hide out before when Jean went to him. We figured that he wouldn't have time to move quickly and build another one. How did you get out of there?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows questioningly.

"He just let us go. Told us he had no more use for us," Warren replied simply, then turned his attention back to unconscious girlfriend. As his eyes swept over her features, he smiled, knowing that he truly loved her more than life itself.

xxx

Back at the mansion, Hank demanded that Warren and Rhianna remain in the med lab for tests. Rhianna had been unconscious at this time for nearly two hours. "I don't think her body can cope with the change in mutation," Hank said, holding one of Rhianna's X-rays up to a beam of light. "How are you feeling, Son?" Hank asked Warren kindly.

"I'll live," Warren answered, sitting beside Rhianna on a metal chair. "I feel her more than anyone else, so at the moment I don't feel much at all."

"That's no doubt because you're closer to her. Empaths find they usually latch onto the feelings of those closest too them easier than others," Hank explained.

Warren looked up at the doctor. "Can you change us back?" he asked, getting up from his seat and looking Hank in the eyes.

"It may be that your bodies automatically realise the change and regenerate back to the old way they used to be. Without more information on Magneto's research, I don't know if I could do this," Hank said, sighing and taking off his gold spectacles. He brushed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Swapping DNA and genes is a dangerous process. Who knows what could happen. Rhianna's body has become identical to how yours once was, but I don't know if the DNA would remain stable. It could cause other mutations or change simple coding in her body."

Warren closed his eyes and hung his head. "We need to find a way to get back into Magneto's hideout and get all the information he has," Warren proposed. "I can't see why he wants to do this anyway."

"Turn humans maybe. He tried this before on the Senator but it didn't work. He could be looking for an alternative way to make all humans mutants."

"But he told me we'd have the freedom to choose our mutations."

"That could be. Mutations are random. With most genes, like hair and eye colour, we have dominant and recessive genes. Our mutations don't depend on anything and our abilities are random. I think Magneto found a way to pinpoint abilities in DNA markers which is quite incredible."

"The guy's a maniac," Logan growled, entering the brightly lit room. "How's she doing?"

"She's very weak, but stable. Her body has had to under go some drastic changes. Her whole respiratory system has changed to adapt with high altitude flight, and her bones have become hollow."

"Mine happened over time. Rhianna's just happened in a matter of minutes," Warren said sadly, standing before his girlfriend's bed and taking her hand in his.


End file.
